


但丁与维吉尔·地狱篇

by soulmate328



Series: Dante & Virgil [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Anal Sex, Archer is Virgil, Both fit, But hey there's a second part, Downfall, First part of a hellish journey, M/M, Or the other way around, Original Character(s), Shirou is Dante, The Divine Comedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 于是，他们踏上了理想中的旅程。
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Series: Dante & Virgil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866262
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 引路人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我当时是那样睡眼朦胧，竟然抛弃正路，不知何去何从。”  
> “请救我逃出它那血盆大口，它使我的血管和脉搏都在不断颤抖。”

**Guide** （引路人）

当士郎与Saber看到开始肆虐的黑泥时，他们知道凛已经成功救下了她的妹妹。最后的工作就只有破坏圣杯，但是在那之前无论如何都必须先让位于黑圣杯中心的远坂姐妹到安全的地方去。身为凛的从者的Saber清楚地感觉到了她的极度虚弱，所以等待她们自己逃出来是行不通的。必须有一个人穿越黑泥将她们带出来。

Saber作为正统的英灵，只要沾到黑泥就必然会被污染。于是这项工作理所当然地落在了士郎的肩上。

如果让士郎自己来形容这段路程，那就像是浑身赤裸地穿越切尔诺贝利。士郎不太清楚受到诅咒是怎么回事，但当皮肤开始直接接触黑泥之后，他的身体确实是出现了类似受到辐射影响的症状。皮肤开始发红，起泡，然后溃烂变黑，流出深红与褐色的脓血。他体内的圣剑之鞘始终在修复他肉体的污染和损伤，但本就魔力贫弱的他还刚刚经历了与吉尔伽美什的大战，几乎没有魔力催动剑鞘迅速治愈身体。不仅如此，黑泥还在不断地生成火焰，给他造成难以忍受的烧伤。此时他的四肢已经完全不听使唤，全身都浸泡在血管破裂带来的痛楚中，除了蜷缩在地上痉挛之外什么都做不到。

“不……不行，远坂和樱……”

他并不为了自己身体的损伤而恐惧。如果不能尽快救出远坂姐妹，黑泥就会彻底扩散，十年前的灾难就会重现。即便是牺牲也没有关系，卫宫士郎绝对不能让冬木大火重演。

肌肉为了拖拽身体前进绷紧形变，可仅仅是这种程度的动作就让鲜血从皮肤渗出。士郎咬紧下唇忍住痛苦，匍匐在地面上艰难地前行着。

然而这样的挣扎无济于事。神经在黑泥的侵蚀下停止了运行，不论他再怎么努力忍耐，都没有办法让这残破的躯体再次行动起来。

“可恶，可恶……！给我动……！”

唾骂着弱小的自己，士郎徒劳地扭动着。自己为了保证Saber不受污染，自告奋勇身负剑鞘闯进黑泥里，可最后却只能落得这样的下场吗？这和十年前到底有什么区别？原来他与切嗣的差距是如此之大吗？

“剑鞘，拜托了，让我……！”

皮肤上泛起点点金光，他的手指勉强能够僵硬的伸展，但蔓延在身上的火焰却无法被消除。

“好烫……”

十年前的大火中，扑面而来的热浪就是这样的温度。

“唔……远坂……樱……”

这副身躯，即使赶到她们身边也派不上任何用场了吧……即便如此，也一定要……

“你做不到的。这弱小的身躯，已经要毁灭了吧。那对姐妹，也会被黑泥消化掉吧。”

什么……？

“然而，如果无论如何也想救她们的话……你死后，想不想当工蚁？缔结契约的话，就能获得穿越这片诅咒的力量。”

救……她们……

“什么？麻烦再说一遍，听不清楚哦。”

一定……要救……

“嗯！那么，我就当作是默认了吧？”

“……开什么玩笑！”

黑白的双剑切断伸向少年的蓝色触手。

在看到笼罩着少年的蓝白光球的那一瞬间，Archer感觉自己的心脏都停止了跳动。若不是他及时阻止，少年的头发恐怕就要变成如他一般的银白了……如果那成为了真实，自己会是怎样的心情，Archer无法想象。

“起来，卫宫士郎！”英灵拽着少年的手肘将其拉起，“你这没出息的家伙！只是这种程度就要重蹈覆辙了吗！”

虽说抑制力算是黑心老板，但若不是当事人作出了某种程度上的妥协，缔结契约的仪式是不会开始的。说到底这本来就都是卫宫士郎的错。在已经亲眼目睹了他可能的未来之后，还去随便相信这种一听就很诡异的传销，简直是辜负了“此身为剑之骨”的咏唱咒文！

但是在看到少年的瞬间，英灵的怒气也消散了不少。这副惨状毫无疑问已经跟生前深入发电站炉心的自己相似了，恐怕他都不知道自己答应了抑制力的邀约，只是不停重复着心中拯救他人的执念吧。

接续了少年的魔术回路，Archer将自己最后一点魔力让渡给了他，使得圣剑之鞘可以把他从鬼门关拉回来。手脚都已经接近透明，蓝色的粒子缓缓从身上飘落。恐怕不出十分钟，自己就会消失吧。

“Archer……？！你怎么在这……”

“你还好意思问？也不看看谁这么没有出息！”

“你……”少年看着他几近透明的身体。

“啊，快要到极限了。把你弄醒已经耗光我仅剩的一点魔力了。”

“怎么办？”士郎沮丧地说，“真的没有办法……救出远坂他们了吗？”

英灵的眉因那话语紧皱了起来。少年的身体已经被侵蚀得千疮百孔，徘徊在死亡的边缘，若不是有着剑鞘给予的一点加护，恐怕早就已经踏入冥府了。即便如此，他担忧的还是他人的性命。

不过……弓兵叹了口气。对象是远坂家的女孩们的话，他也无话可说。这么想着，Archer抬起头，看向那团依然徘徊在他们上方的蓝光。

“只有一个办法。”

“Archer……？”

“抑制力在这里出现了，说明这已经是需要守护者完成的工作。我也是时候重新担起这一责任了。”

“什么……等等，Archer！”

突然理解了英灵的话语，巨大的恐慌攥住了少年的心脏。

“只要和抑制力连接，我就会得到大源的供魔，穿越这片诅咒轻而易举。”

“那，在圣杯消失之后，你会怎么样？”

Archer扭头看向他：“外派工作结束了，当然是回到公司总部去。”

不……不……

“不行……怎么可以，就这样结束……”

他才刚刚知道眼前的英灵经历过的纠结和痛苦，就要放任他回去继续遭受苦难？

“一定，一定有别的办法的……！”

“很抱歉，没有那样的东西。如你所见，我主动切断了与凛的契约，现在已经快要消失了。不取回守护者的身份，我是没有救出凛的力量的。”

不，一定有办法……

“魔力……你需要魔力，是吗？”

Archer皱了皱眉头。

“因为没有和远坂的契约……因为没有Master，对吗？”

“卫宫士郎，你……”

“那么，就由我来！”

这提议本身就足够让Archer浑身一震。

“停止你那愚蠢的想法！不要怜悯我，卫宫士郎。我已经不再怨恨我的职责了，况且无论如何，我终究都会回到抑制力。这样的行为毫无意义。”

“不！我……不能就这样结束。我还不知道该怎么做，以后的事也好，会碰到的困难也好……虽然我不后悔，但是经过了这么多事，我也不想毫无变化……但是我一个人做不到这些。我需要你的帮助，Archer。”

“……真是自私啊，卫宫士郎。你想让我帮你避免我曾犯下的错误吗？这种事情凛会做得比我更好。为什么非要把我留下？”

“因为……你是，我的理想啊。”

或许是少年坚定而哀伤的目光打动了英灵，又或许是他本来就渴望留下见证自己的可能性，他没有再说更多反驳的话语，只是用那一贯的复杂眼神注视着士郎。

面对那目光，少年没有退缩。

“——宣告。”

“你这家伙……”

“汝寄身于吾，吾之命运托于吾之剑上。”

“给先我想清楚再……”

“应圣杯之召，若愿顺从此意志此义理……”

士郎突然停下了。

“嗯？”Archer眯起眼看着少年窘迫的样子，突然明白了什么。

“原来如此。从未说过召唤台词，所以忘记了吗？”

“你……你闭嘴！我很快就能想起来！”

“所以才说你是个半吊子啊，卫宫士郎。”

“烦死了！服从于吾！服从……服……”

“吾命。”

“吾命则委于汝剑！”

少年向英灵伸出手，那燃烧的眼瞳仿佛在乞求，却又仿佛在挑战。

“……以Archer之名，接受此契约。承认你为吾主，卫宫士郎。”

红光闪过，魔力涌动。在契约达成的那一刻，少年和英灵同时感受到了那异样的悸动。不仅仅是魔力，对方的一切突然都在眼前无所遁形，不论是心跳的规律还是呼吸的节奏，肌肉的屈伸和身体的动作，甚至是众多的情绪与闪现的回忆，在这一瞬间达到了同步。那是超越了单纯的魔术师与使魔，而是上升到了接近合体的联结。

因为对方的信息过于清晰地传达了过来，少年被吓得一动也不敢动。那是仿佛身体的毛孔全部打开，通过某种无形的线与对方接续在一起的亲密。他能完全地感觉到英灵是怎样在自己面前随时绷紧着肌肉，心情是怎样复杂，消沉与激动的转换有时仅在一瞬间。毫无疑问，Archer也感受到了这种过于亲密的联结，此刻正皱着眉头接受着从少年处传来的，单纯而未被污染的记忆。

“那么，”英灵开口道，“你要怎么做，Master？你该不会以为你像凛一样，只要缔结契约就有充足的魔力供给从者进行战斗吧？”

确实，还不够。少年点点头，举起左手。毫不意外的，红色的圣痕再次出现在了那里。

“以令咒命之，Archer，去救出远坂和樱吧。”

充盈的魔力在体内满溢，英灵露出似嘲讽又似欣赏的尖锐笑容：“嗬，还挺果断啊。那么……”

说着，他像带着凛那时一样揽过少年的腰，两人的身体顿时紧贴在一起。这下那种心灵感应更加明显了，Archer完全接收到了对方因紧张而加快的心跳。“抓稳了，士郎。”

少年的喉结滚动了一下，学着红衣少女的样子把手臂穿过Archer的背，紧紧勾住他的肩膀。

“那么，走吧。”

英灵带着少年一跃而起，如离弦之箭般穿过诅咒之海。

“她走了吗？”

“……嗯。”

就在刚才，金发的王者用尽最后的力量劈碎了圣杯，完成了自己的使命后化作金光散去了。少年与英灵并肩站在山崖上，遥望着远处初升的朝阳。晨风拂过他们的鬓发，带走持续了太久的战意。

“她说，她其实还没有死去，而是一直待在剑栏之丘。她现在是又回到那里去了吗？”

“照理说是如此，毕竟这次的圣杯战争她也没有真正获胜。但是她已经凭借自己的意志拒绝了圣杯，或许情况会出现什么转机也说不定。”Archer回答。

“是吗……话说，传说中亚瑟王的结局是什么来着？”

“被名为贝狄威尔的骑士带离战场，将圣剑投入湖中然后平静地死去。据说亚瑟王的灵魂去往了妖精乡阿瓦隆，当不列颠陷入危机的时候就会化身为红龙来拯救国家……不过，这毕竟是传说。”

“嘛，红龙那部分就算了吧。Saber也该休息一下了啊。”

沉默在二人间蔓延。

“真是，难以置信。”Archer叹了口气。

士郎知道他在说什么。自己跟自己签订契约什么的简直不像是现实。“总之，契约完成了。”

“所以呢？你打算怎么使用我？”

“使用……什么的，才没有这样的想法！我只是……”

只是不甘心，不想就这样结束……

“听好了，你这莫名的执念根本没有意义。我该做的事都已经做完了，你和凛平安无事，我这份悔恨也已经不复存在。即便是你想让我帮助你，我也无法真正地帮你什么。你希望避免我走过的路，而我只知道我自己的生存方式。你就不怕在我的影响下，你反而变得和我一样了吗？“

士郎笑了起来：“你不要那么得意啊。不仅是你盯着我，我也会盯着你的。那种事情是不会发生的。”

Archer睁大了眼睛。

我有错的时候由你纠正，反之亦然……刚才那番话，是这个意思吗？

“哈，你这份傲慢才是让人笑掉大牙。我和你的经验谁更丰富，那不是一目了然吗？”

“就……就算是这样，我也有资格这么做！毕竟那场战斗，是我的胜利！”

啊，没错。虽然无论是力量还是经验，少年都比不过英灵。但是论信念，他们毫无疑问是平起平坐。

“总，总之，今后请多指教了，Archer。”

Archer叹了口气：“总感觉会很麻烦啊，这一次。”

“根本就不可能简单的吧。”

“是是。走吧，凛在叫你呢。”

不远处，红衣的少女朝他们招着手，为他们指明回家的路。

“……是在叫‘我们’。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “‘我认为你最好跟随我，我来做你的向导。我把你带出此地，前往永恒之邦。’”  
> “于是他起步动身，我则在他身后紧跟。”


	2. 边狱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “‘他们并无罪过，但即使他们有功德也无济于事……他们无法对上帝做应有的崇敬……而并非由于其他罪孽，我们才遭劫，也仅仅为此而遭惩处。’”

**Limbo** （边狱）

“封印指定……我？”

“没错。”君主·埃尔梅罗二世向他低下了头，“我很抱歉，Mr. Emiya。”

想象中的震惊和恐惧并没有袭来。说到底，他在内心深处早就知道会是这样的结果了吧。凛也旁敲侧击地给他做过心理准备。身负着亚瑟王的圣剑之鞘，体内存在着固有结界，有着神代宝具以及泽尔里奇宝石剑的投影记录，还是罕见的起源觉醒者……身负着这一切还大摇大摆地在时钟塔晃悠，想不被发现都难吧。

“你好像不太惊讶，想必也预料到了这样的结果吧。虽然这么说有些残忍，但是Mr. Emiya，你从一开始就不应该来时钟塔的。”

“我明白。但是，来到这里我学到了很多东西，所以并不后悔。非常感谢您这几年来的教导，君主。在埃尔梅罗教室度过的时光令我感到非常快乐。”

“好了，不要再增加我的罪恶感了。”长发的男人吸了一口雪茄，“总之，虽然我也很希望能帮到你，但在我们身处时钟塔的现在，这已经不可能了。埃尔梅罗的影响已经大不如前，在有所行动的瞬间就会被抹杀掉。说来惭愧，在这里提前告知你这一事实已经是我唯一能做到的事了。不管怎样，你尽快离开吧。有你身边的那位Servant相助，逃出去并不是没有可能。”

“好的。那么，就此别过了，老师。”

“啊。助你武运昌隆，卫宫士郎。”

他们在一栋废弃大楼的房顶上与凛告了别。临走前，她将两条一模一样的红宝石项链全部给了他们，并抹着眼泪再三叮嘱Archer保护好士郎。他们在楼顶上注视着凛的背影消失在街角，那一抹红色彻底在伦敦的灰暗雾气中淡去，仿佛离开了他们所在的世界。

“接下来，该去哪里？”士郎问。

“总之要尽快离开伦敦，然后离开不列颠岛。”Archer回答，“往东是欧洲，往西是北美。虽然魔术协会在美洲的势力更小，但穿越大西洋的风险太大了，恐怕在半路上，飞机就会因为被提前动过手脚而坠毁吧。虽然整个欧洲都是协会的势力范围，但行动可以十分便利。而且欧洲有许多魔术师家族，并不是全部服从于时钟塔，这点也可以给我们拖延时间。至少不会是开局即死的情况。”

他们避开城镇与高速公路，在荒野中如羚羊一般奔驰。以前并不是没有野营的经历，但这种程度的风餐露宿对士郎来说着实新鲜。经魔术改造后的越野摩托不会发出声音也不会留下痕迹，飞驰着经过绿草覆盖的山丘与郁郁葱葱的树林，冲上乱石嶙峋的山峰。烈风被护目镜阻挡，转而去揉乱他的头发，冰凉地灌满他的衣服。在他身后，Archer稳稳地搂着他的腰，温热的呼吸扑打在他的后颈上，让士郎感觉自己的身体都已经永远记住了他的形状。

“这就是Saber统治过的土地吗？”士郎如此感慨道。

“亏你还有余裕发表这种感想啊。不过现代的不列颠岛和Saber那个时候的可完全不是一个概念。”Archer的声音从他身后传来，“神代最后的延续之地可不是随便说说的。在亚瑟王统治的时期，恐怕世界的法则随时都会变化，巨人、龙种、妖精和魔兽都不是什么罕见的生物吧。说到底，不管是白垩之城卡美洛，还是最终决战的剑栏之丘，都不是能够在现实中对应出来的位置。真正的亚瑟王的不列颠，早已随着那个时代一起沉到世界里侧了。”

强烈的孤独席卷了他。眼前的一切美丽，那葱郁的树木与魔力淡薄的空气，正是将‘神代’所覆盖的，名为‘现代’的绢布。即使是心脏中栖息着红龙、手持永葆青春的圣剑的亚瑟王，也终有一天会逝去，不复出现在人世间。而他自己……他永远不会有属于他的卡美洛，再也没有机会停下流浪的脚步，即使试图寻求幸福也已经被形形色色的势力当成了猎物，只能不断辗转流离。谁也不能信任，谁也不能交好，无法幻想有人能与自己并肩而行，只能像现在这般，在寂寥的荒野之中一点点遗忘自我。

手背被一片粗糙的温暖覆盖。

“现在消沉还太早了，卫宫士郎。”

“……嗯。”Archer是在安慰他吗？“我会努力的。”

“我不是在叫你努力。”

也许是错觉吧，Archer环抱着他的手臂更加收紧了些，仿佛在提醒他并不是孤身一人。

如果忽略那些在身后步步紧逼的危险，那些疑似使魔般观察他们的动物和融入自然环境中的监视机关，这甚至可以是一场浪漫的旅途。白天能够清晰地观赏到不列颠岛的美景，可以惊叹于草木的优美与云朵的形状；夜晚的黑暗叫人心悸，皮肤因恐惧与寒冷而瑟瑟发抖，但弓兵会用恰到好处的触碰与激励让他免被可怕的幻想折磨，引导他强化感官，警惕四周。

但这不是一场旅行，而是逃亡。

翻过一座山丘后，一条宽敞奔腾的河流突然出现在眼前。在遍布世界的草绿与灰褐之中，泰晤士河如同神的画笔勾勒的一抹深蓝，又像是装点这名为‘人世’的工艺品的蓝色绸带，精致而流畅地在大地上蜿蜒，让士郎感觉整个视野都明亮了起来。水流冲刷岩石，草木在微风中摇曳，大自然的声音洗去了他脑中的忧虑，不自觉地露出笑容，不管不顾地摘下护目镜只为了更好地感受清爽的空气，一瞬间遗忘了所有的牵挂与愁绪。

“前面！”

英灵的声音如晴天霹雳在耳边炸裂。

机车笔直前进的道路上，站着一个纤细的身影。黑白两色的裙袍，苗条的身材，想必是个女性。士郎眨了眨眼睛，强化后的视力看到修女的头巾，凶猛的笑容，以及那举起的拳头上缠绕的紫电。

“快跳！”

不假思索地，士郎找准平衡四肢发力，迅速地将自己甩下机车，在草地上翻滚后安全着地。重装的摩托保持着原来那疾风般的速度，向苗条的修女飞驰而去，恐怕下一秒钟那瘦弱柔软的身躯就会向破布娃娃一般被撞飞出去，浑身骨裂吧。

以上的一切都没有发生。紫电发出刺耳的噼啪声，覆盖了她的全身，催化出奇幻小说中才会出现的，结构精密且造型流畅的铠甲。那纤细的拳被手甲裹挟着，送出一记精准的直拳砸在以一百八十公里时速飞驰而来的机车车头上，如锥般将那钢铁的怪兽割裂压扁，金属的外壳如同纸张被轻易地弯折。

“居然，是代行者！”

那紫电的铠甲正是‘灰锁’，与‘黑键’齐名的圣堂教会武装。既然使用这种技艺，那么眼前这看似柔美的女性，毫无疑问正是与言峰绮礼出自同一机关，拥有钢铁般武技的杀手……！

“哎呀哎呀，虽然资料上提到过你很年轻，不过亲眼目睹果然还是冲击力更大一些呢。”修女用美妙的声音说着，艳丽的嘴角微微勾起，“虽然长得挺养眼，但现在的人堕落得越来越早了。真是让人不快。”

“堕落？”这还是第一次有人用这个词形容他。

修女美丽的脸上露出唾弃的神情：“用甚至算不上神秘的技术去重现那许多渎神的宝具，并妄想用自己心象里虚幻的世界来覆盖主所亲手搭建的这片大地……简直了，叛逆和不敬也该有个限度！看来能够孕育出你这种存在的人世也逐渐步入歧途了啊。”

“哼，‘渎神’的宝具？说得义正言辞，实际上圣堂教会不是很热衷于收集各种与神秘相关的宝物吗？”士郎不快地回击道。想到那黄金的圣剑与黑白的双剑受到这样的羞辱，他有些无法忍耐。

“异端怎么可能理解我们的目的。总之，你就在这里死去吧。我会带着垂怜之心送你到主身边的，毕竟你无法选择你的天赋。如果说有什么是错误的话，那就只有你的存在本身了！”

话音未落，修女的踢击已经带着残影袭来，那样的高速与力量宛若飞甩的链剑。士郎急速地躲避，但即使没有击中，铠甲上覆盖的紫电也能扩大攻击范围，让被擦过的皮肤泛起火辣辣的麻痒。稳住身形，士郎下意识投影出最熟悉的黑白双剑，架住了那如断头台般猛然下落的手刀。

“反应很敏捷啊，看来不像那些普通的魔术师，还是有两下子的。”修女饶有兴趣地歪过头，“那么这次的工作也能更有趣些了！”

挥舞双手这个简单的动作，因她精准的控制与无间断的重复成为媲美机枪的破坏性攻击。拳头裹挟着雷电如雨点般落下，明明迅猛得无以复加，却因钢甲的附着让每一击都有着万钧之力。凭借强化的视力预判她的动作，士郎一边努力地躲闪，一边找准时机将双剑刺向那铠甲的缝隙之间。但环绕着修女曼妙身躯的紫电形成了力场，每当士郎的剑锋即将割裂她的皮肤，就以毫厘之差让其偏离原本的轨道。

“喝啊！”

修女旋身飞起一脚，足跟像链锤甩向士郎的头部。那明显的前摇让士郎隐约判断出了她的攻击，在修女腾空而起的瞬间就及时后退，同时以挥出的干将回应迅猛的踢击，朝着她的脚筋位置砍去。

可在那波涛般的紫电与劲风袭击下，黑剑竟然被那一脚直接击成碎片。紧接着是第二脚，士郎只来得及用白剑护住胸前，以其立刻破碎的代价换来胸骨与脏器的平安无事，但依然被巨大的力量掀飞出去，在数米之外勉强翻滚着地。

“居然就这样碎了啊。”修女轻蔑地打量着化为粒子散去的双剑，“这种程度而已，哪里算得上什么宝具？”

“士郎，”喘息的间隙，英灵的声音在他耳边响起，“用Caliburn！”

大脑还未整理出逻辑，但肉体与回路已经理解了弓兵的意思。手心泛起金光，圣剑甚至在已经做出上挑动作的过程中仍在成形，只因为修女已经马不停蹄地再次冲刺过来。华丽的锋芒携带着魔力的洪流，直接烧穿了紫电形成的力场，在厚重的铠甲上留下狰狞的割裂痕迹，修女未能及时闪避，痛呼伴随着扬入半空的鲜血迸出她的腹部。

“什……”向后跳跃拉开距离，修女捂着腹部的伤口，难以置信地看着青年手中那宛如装饰品般华丽的黄金大剑，“居然……能把灰锁……！”

脑中不断闪过金发少女的身影，士郎模仿着记忆中的动作踏步上前，回转身体的同时借助腰力挥出凌厉的重击。他的速度远不及修女那般夸张，但每一次稳健而精准的挥击都能切裂代行者的铠甲，震得她四肢发麻，难以有效地持续攻击。

这突然的反转正是战斗方式的变化带来的优势。双剑本就是仰仗敏捷的武器，可卫宫士郎毫无疑问在这一领域比不过圣堂教会的代行者，且单薄而轻盈的剑身不足以穿透铠甲。可作为亚瑟王的武器，Caliburn正是专门针对铠甲的中世纪阔剑，足够的力量与剑身携带的魔力让每一次挥剑的杀伤力都异常巨大，给卫宫士郎带来扭转局面的机会。

“原来如此，有库存的杀手锏么。”修女的伤已然被她自行治愈，美艳的脸庞重新恢复了冷静。到底是经验丰富的代行者，暂时的劣势并不能昭示失败的结局，不再轻敌的她已经能够稳定地躲避士郎的剑，并寻找着时机去发出那致命的一次攻击。

是时候结束了。这么想着，士郎调动全身的魔力注入剑身，金色的光芒绚烂地喷发，裹挟着匹敌流星的热浪，从上而下地向修女斩去。嫣红的嘴唇微微扬起，修女熟练地催动武装让紫电从金属中涌出，集中在右手上呈圆形展开，化作盾牌扛住了那金光灿烂的斩击，甚至用巧劲配合电流的力量将剑弹开，让青年步伐不稳地连连后退。

“结束了，魔术师！”如此宣告着，修女撤去盾牌，将紫电汇集于拳上，向暴露弱点的猎物袭去。

然而，士郎这拼尽全力的一剑并不是为了杀死她。

在察觉到危险的瞬间，修女只来得及举起双手护住头部。但撕裂大气飞来的箭矢并没有因铠甲和血肉的阻挡而停止，径直射穿了她的双臂，钉入她的左肩。

“……啊，哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

双手在眼前脱落的惨象让修女尖叫着奔逃起来，可因此暴露出的后背被紧随其后的第二发箭矢射中，切断脊椎让她栽倒在地，只能用已然报废的四肢向前蠕动爬行。喷涌的血液浸湿她的修女服，紧贴在丰韵的身躯上，那副模样让士郎想起濒死时扭动的蛇。

他大步流星追上去，狠狠将修女翻过来摁在地上，抽出腰间的AZOTH短剑。修女的眼睛盛满恐惧，早已失去焦距，美丽的脸庞没有一丝血色，口中发出的声音只有扭曲的尖叫和沙哑的粗喘，混杂着疯癫的哭泣与怪笑。

看见这副景象，士郎因战斗而白热的脑子突然清醒了过来。握着短剑的手悬在半空，迟迟无法落下。

红衣的弓兵出现在他身旁。“解决她。”英灵斩钉截铁地说，“即使真的疯了，只要还活着就有可能被提取记忆。魔术协会和圣堂教会还不完全知道你投影的水平，如果让他们知道你能制作神代的兵器，情况会比现在还要麻烦无数倍！”

“我……”

修女仍在惨叫。手心渗出汗水，士郎说不出话来。

“动手，卫宫士郎！你现在不杀她，以后就要杀一百个，一千个！”

他张开嘴，空气却进不到气管里。不知道被什么驱使着，他挥下了手里的短剑。

修女的尸体被焚烧殆尽，骨灰洒进了奔腾的泰晤士河。河水洗去他皮肤和头发上的血迹，但无论士郎如何努力地揉搓，黑红的痕迹仍然残留在他的衣服上，隐约散发出腐烂的气味。

Archer帮他简单处理了伤口和淤青。忍耐着疲惫与饥饿日夜兼程地赶路，终于到达了港口城市，在偏僻的小旅馆落脚，得到暂时的休息。再次听见人类的声音，士郎才终于感到自己摆脱了荒野中的孤独，重新变得像是个在正常的文明社会中长大的人。可随之而来的是可怕的负罪感，恍惚之间街道上的每一个行人好像都有着死去修女的脸，在火焰的焚烧中变得焦黑扭曲，在梦中也不依不饶地追捕着他。Archer没有多说什么，只是每次在他噩梦缠身时叫醒他，用尽可能精致的食物和药物让他从逃亡的负担中恢复过来，肉体和精神都是。

毕竟，旅途才刚刚开始。

“像这样把照片上的样子修改一下，避开基本电子设备的筛选。再就是调配好涂料，把防伪印记盖上去。”Archer举起作为成品的小本子，“这样就是一本假护照了。”

“……好可惜啊。”自己原本的护照为了达到伪造的用途被拆得七零八落。看着那证明自己真实国籍和身份的官方证件被摧毁，士郎感觉心中有股近乎疼痛的空虚，“大概要做多少本？”

“七八本左右吧。多做些亚洲国家的，配合你的面孔更容易骗过去。也要学会模仿那些国家的口音。”

“你都会？”

英灵摇了摇头：“我早就忘记了语言。不过应该还有一些印象，可以从旁辅助你。”

做好计算和分配，他们尽可能地买下需要用到的装备与资料。幸好储存空间不是问题——远坂家的大小姐仿佛预料到了这一天的到来，早早地就开始制作一个新的无底箱，甚至做成了行李箱的样子，作为卫宫士郎临行前的最后一件礼物交给了他。手中的箱子与胸前的吊坠，足以每时每刻提醒他过去的美好时光，却也让孤独更加难熬。

准备完毕之后，剩下的就是渡过英吉利海峡。坐客运轮船风险太大，于是士郎在Archer的引导下，一路跳跃攀爬上了一艘大型货轮，蹲伏在集装箱之间，又在身周展开隐身的结界。听见汽笛的鸣叫，感受到那海上的庞然大物开始缓缓移动，士郎才终于松了一口气，在钢铁的包围中坐下，拿出单词书背诵起来。

“突击步枪怎么说？”Archer考他。

“Assault Rifle！”

“冲锋枪？”

“Machine Gun！不对，是Submachine Gun！”

“霰弹枪？”

“……Shotgun！”

“狙击枪？”

“S……S……”

“Sniper.”

“Sniper Rifle！”

英灵叹了口气，合上了书：“你还差得远啊。”

“以后我还得记住每个系列的编号、产地还有结构是吗？”士郎弱弱地问。

“当然。到了最危急的时刻，甚至可以直接对枪械进行投影，利用机关射出比一般魔弹射速更快、杀伤力更强的魔力子弹。当然这种精密的想象非常耗费精力，只要有资源最好还是使用真实的枪械。毕竟现代科技类的武器和装备是时钟塔的盲区。”

“那，‘那把枪’呢？什么时候用到？”

由于提防监听的原因，士郎没有明说，但Archer知道他在说什么。’那把枪‘，指的正是二人在卫宫宅无意中发现的，经魔术改造后的Thompson Contender单发手枪，以及与其配套的26发Springfield狙击步枪弹。那恐怕是‘魔术师杀手’卫宫切嗣的曾经的王牌，用其本人的肋骨制成，被称为‘起源弹’的恐怖武器。即便是在十几年后的现在，恐怕也是究极的对魔术师武器吧。

“那是绝不可以浪费的东西。”Archer警告道，“最好是能经过我们的共同商定，有计划地使用。即使是在危急时刻，也只能在有一定把握的情况下用出去。”

“那个武器，很可怕。”被那子弹击中的魔术师，恐怕会面临凌驾于死亡之上的痛苦吧。

“即使是当年的切嗣，恐怕也是把它当成最后的底牌使用的。子弹原本应该有更多，恐怕每一发都代表着某个极端危险的魔术师的性命吧。你也要抱着这种程度的觉悟去使用它才行。”

修女的脸再次浮现在了脑海中，士郎感到胃里一阵扭曲的翻滚。事实上，真正造成那副可怕景象的是Archer，是那毫不留情且绝对碾压的狙击，他只不过是割开了修女的喉咙，烧毁了尸体，甚至可以算是结束了她的痛苦。但不知为何，每当士郎回想的时候，修女双眼涣散的那一瞬间远比她惨叫着挣扎的样子要可怕，而比起她痉挛时在他手掌下的抽搐，扬撒骨灰时那细腻的触感更让他在忆起的时候不自觉地想要甩手。

起源弹的受害者会是怎样一副死状？全身的血管一定会因魔力紊乱而爆裂，眼泪和涎水都不受控制地流下吧。像破布娃娃一样，以不正常的姿势躺在地上……

呼吸因为不好的想象而困难了起来。英灵看出了士郎的慌张，露出了复杂的神色，将一只手搭在他肩上。

“仅仅杀了一个人，你已经是这副模样了。”他仿佛是在斥责，却更像是在叹息，“说到底，你已经不是你曾经以为的‘正义的伙伴’。把自己完全奉献给理想，为此能付出任何牺牲……这样的空壳与伪物不能再用来形容你，毕竟你已经跟着凛有一段时间了。或许不仅是想不想的问题，你已经不适合……”

Archer没有继续说下去。在参加圣杯战争，先后被远坂凛和未来的自己点醒之前，卫宫士郎人生的一切都是在为了理想而服务。但自从圣杯战争结束，他的生活发生了质的变化——尽管在此之前也有藤姐和樱的关心，但凛与Archer真正知道他怀揣的理想，并竭尽全力在矫正他人格中的错误观念。经过了在伦敦的学习，他的社交圈更是进行了前所未有的扩充，遇见了各种充满个性的同龄人。在经历了这所有之后，这几日的荒野逃亡简直就像是进入了异度空间，不管是孤身一人的寂寞还是与素不相识的人你死我亡，都让他感到生理上的不适。硬要说的话，圣杯战争也算是和陌生的人战斗……但与当时不同的是，这一次，他似乎是可以选择结束这一切的。

就在士郎左右为难的时候，原本搭在他肩上安抚他的手拍了拍他：“有情况。”

突然的警告把他打了个措手不及，士郎甩了甩头，放轻脚步紧贴着集装箱，在Archer的指引下窥视低处的空地。

那是一支由人造人与机械使魔组成的队伍，正在各司其职地搜索着什么——十有八九就是士郎。那些人造人按照近战与远攻穿着不同的制服，有着与伊莉雅相仿的银发与红瞳，但那没有血色的皮肤和无神的双眼无不昭示着他们作为可消耗品的事实。那些机械使魔用不同的魔术仪器扫描着四周，士郎果断把隐身的魔术撤下，侧身避过那扫描的射线。

“领头的那位，是你见过的吧。”Archer提醒道。

“没错。”那席地的黑发与华丽的和服，以及蛇一般的气质，即使只见过一次，士郎也不会认错，“偶尔会来现代魔术科拜访。法政科的化野菱理小姐。”

“那女人不像之前的修女那么草率，恐怕是有备而来。”Archer冷静地分析着，“这次不能缠斗，既然法政科都出了手，那么陷阱恐怕已经铺天盖地了。与其击败他们，迅速脱离才是上策。最好的办法是借助人群，用暗示什么的混进船上的工作人员中间，即使是以时钟塔的手段也会受到一定的阻碍。毕竟魔术师必须隐藏自己。”

“但他们还是会找到我。”

“恐怕是的。但这是最快的方法，船很快就会靠岸，即使是中途被发现也不会剩下多少距离。”

“发现我之后，时钟塔会做什么？”

Archer没有回话。

“他们会杀了船上所有人，对吗？隐藏自己的话，处理掉知情人就行了。我混进船员里面，会给他们带来灾难的。莱妮丝小姐说了无数次，时钟塔的肮脏鲜少有其他机构能匹敌。他们一定做的出这种事。”

“士郎……”

“我要跳船。”士郎斩钉截铁地说。

英灵的语气带上了沉重的愤怒：“海底的埋伏只会更多，而且移动又更困难，你真的有可能会死在水里！”

“我要跳船。”

Archer沉默了许久，士郎清楚地感受到了他的怒气酝酿。但最后他只是说：“不要直接冲出去，那女人会知道你不想让船员受到伤害。不到万不得已的时候，能藏起来就藏起来。”

“明白了。”士郎把箱子切换成背包模式，在肩上系紧，“那么，往哪个方向……”

脑中传话还未结束，他就被英灵猛地一扯离开原地。

危险还未传达到大脑，士郎下意识地回头，看见自己原先位置上的，由集装箱的铁片组成的蛇群。

“忘了我说的话，跑！”

Archer的命令真正让他意识到了危机，不管不顾地，士郎朝着船舷奔去。

“终于出现了，Mr. Emiya。”

脚下的集装箱像是有了生命一般蠕动起来，硬生生将士郎逼退。由细长铁片组成的蛇有着子弹般的攻击速度，即使被躲过也总能撕烂他的衣服，拖慢他的速度。就在他被蛇群拖住的数秒，化野菱理的人造人小队已经逼近了他。魔弹、利刃与各种奇特的魔术礼装同时向他袭来，且默契地封锁了他所有的退路，逼得士郎不得不投影出三层圆环进行防御。

“化野小姐……”士郎感到心情复杂。尽管这位与他拥有相同祖国的魔术师始终不曾展现出对任何人的亲近，但每次她与埃尔梅罗二世偶遇，士郎总是能感到她眼中那真实存在的，隐藏在冷淡之下的尊敬。毫无疑问，她一定是曾经受到了那位君主的某些帮助，并真诚地感激他的。可现在……

“君主·埃尔梅罗二世的学生，卫宫士郎。”女人推了推鼻梁上的眼睛，声音妩媚又冰凉，让人联想到蛇的鳞片，“仔细想想，也该为那位君主献上祝贺。学徒的造诣达到封印指定的程度，对于讲师来说不会有比这更高的荣耀了。”

“完全是魔术师思维呢，一点情面都不给吗？”士郎一边苦笑，一边投掷出莫邪击落一片飞行使魔。这样求饶般的话语本来是不该出口的，但他马不停蹄地逃亡了数周，现在突然见到一个身着和服的同乡——她甚至对他讲日语——疲惫叠加着思乡之情让士郎无法自制地感到无力起来。

“情面说不上，但确实，我有一个提议。”

说着，化野菱理一挥手，周围的人造人突然停在了原地，尽管依然包围着他。

“什么意思？”

“君主·埃尔梅罗二世向我求情了，与远坂的家主一起。这样的话语还是有一定分量的。尽管封印指定并没有解除，但法政科已经决定改变方式。如果你愿意跟我回到时钟塔，你就不需要完全失去人身自由。研究所需的工具、工房都会由时钟塔提供，你也可以在伦敦市内自由活动。”

“……哈。”干巴巴的笑声从他的喉咙里挤出来，“远坂也同意这个方案？”

化野菱理眯了眯眼，展现出了魔术师特有的，面对普通人情感时的疑惑：“远坂小姐？她在法政科拒绝撤销封印指定之后，就没有参加后续的谈判了。”

“是么。”果然，远坂还是懂他的，“说到底，就是我的移动范围从标本槽扩大到整个伦敦了，是吧？”

“是的。”女人点点头，“非常宽容的判决。希望你能接受，没有比这更好的方案了。”

这简直是在浪费口舌。士郎没有回答，直接在脑中传话：“Archer，把我扔出去。”

“明白。”

衣领被抓住，身体腾空而起飞出甲板，径直落入海水中，但士郎反而因此感激他的从者。至少他不用再接着听那些令他烦躁的废话了。

“拒绝得倒是干脆啊。”Archer说，“虽然是很有魔术师风格的提议，但那确实是最好的方案。”

“我才不管。我还有我自己的事情要做，不想跟他们玩。”

“理想吗。明明如果回到伦敦的话，事情说不定会有转机的。凛的地位在上升，宝石翁已经向她抛出了橄榄枝；埃尔梅罗派系也在逐渐恢复元气。你所有的盟友都在那个地方，可以为你提供帮助。拒绝的话，你就真的要被追杀一辈子了。”

士郎想起他与远坂同居的公寓，想起现代魔术科的教室，想起埃尔梅罗家在每个学期末举办的晚宴。金黄的灯光会照亮整个大厅，少年少女身着盛装在舞池中摇摆，而他会帮忙准备料理，看着那些年轻的魔术师们带着欢愉的神情品尝他亲手制作的美食。

但是不。面前只有刺痛他眼睛的幽深海水，以及从海床与海草之间如虫群般涌出的魔兽。

“没时间想这么多了。我该用什么？”

“唔，海底战斗……先试试‘无悔的湖光（Aroundight）’吧。这毕竟是湖中仙女赠予兰斯洛特的剑，他本人也被称为湖之骑士，在水中应该有一定优势。”

“喂，这里不是湖是海啊！”

“现在不是神代了，湖和海的差别也就只有化学成分而已，不会有很大影响的。而且你看，这些魔兽大多数都是蛇或海龙吧？兰斯洛特有屠龙的传说，所以这把剑应该是有对龙特攻的。”

按照无数次的练习，士郎投影出那把湖之圣剑。银白的剑身与Saber的圣剑形成鲜明的对比，但那浓郁的神秘气息毫无疑问与黄金圣剑有着同一来源。因为是神造兵器，士郎顶多只能还原出真品的三成，但即便如此那蓝光也已经足以逼退许多飞速游来的海蛇。助我一臂之力吧，兰斯洛特爵士，士郎在心里默念，我会暂时原谅你背叛Saber的行为的。

“我会带着你进行移动，战斗就交给你。”Archer的手抓住他背包的系带，那温暖的触感告诉士郎英灵已经化为实体，“为了避免波及其他人，必须优先远离船只，所以恐怕要很久才能上岸。每隔十分钟我会上浮一次给你换气，其余的时间就由你自己调整魔力闭气。”

“明白。”士郎吐出一串泡泡，架起骑士的银剑。

“虽然也预料到了这样的情况……但这可真是比想象中还要艰难啊。”士郎艰难地爬上礁石，一边发抖一边扯掉身上的海草。伤口在流血，太阳穴突突地疼，鼻腔和耳朵因轻微积水而有些刺痛，海水的冰冷更是渗进了骨髓里。“要是一直被刺杀的话，只能不停地逃跑，什么事都做不了吧？”

“离开欧洲，做好降低存在感的魔术，基本上就不会有太大的问题了。毕竟时钟塔忙于内斗，只要超出了他们的势力范围就没有办法做到持续不断的骚扰。虽然可能还是会派出封印指定执行者，但只是一个人或几个人的话是可以抵挡的。”

“那位巴泽特小姐好像就是执行者来着？”曾借住在家里的干练女性给士郎留下了深刻的印象，“她可是非常强的啊！那个格斗水平已经可以媲美从者了吧！”

“确实如此，但不要忘了，那个女人是‘最强者’，并不是每个执行者都有那样的战斗力。况且她本人已经脱离了时钟塔，还跟你有交情，不会对你造成什么威胁。”

长时间浸泡海水让他体温难以升高，中了轻微的毒，全身上下布满了利爪和尖牙造成的伤口，也因为数次遭到撞击而有几处骨折。如果是普通人可能就命不久矣了，所幸在剑鞘的作用下没有出现大问题。他们在旅馆休整了几天，让士郎身上的伤痕至少能愈合一半，改装好新的交通工具，他们才接着准备上路。

出发前的几分钟突然无事可做，像是接到自杀式任务的士兵在出征赴死前空虚的等待。士郎陷入了某种呆滞的状态，瘫坐在墙角，双眼无神。

“这个封印指定，是消不掉的吧，凭我的话。”

英灵伸手搂过青年，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。

没错，卫宫士郎没有万贯家财，没有千军万马，背后也没有历史悠久的家族为他撑腰。消除封印指定并不是没有先例，但卫宫士郎不是苍崎橙子，没有冠位（Grand）的造诣。说到底他连魔术师都不是，最多算是魔术使。即便是逃到天涯海角，恐怕他也一辈子都不能甩掉封印指定了。

即使没有犯下任何罪孽，没有伤害过任何人，没有触犯过任何阵营的利益，卫宫士郎也注定不会有幸福的人生。不因为别的，只因他是卫宫士郎。他天赋异禀，却因不能屈服而被猎捕。

“……Archer？”

反应过来的时候，英灵发现自己的手已经在抚摸那头红发，指尖流露出他自己都不曾察觉的怜惜之情。

“……回去。”

“回去？”

“回冬木去。那里有你的工房，相当于你的堡垒，又是远东之地，对你来说是世界上最安全的地方。一路回到那里去，即使封印指定还在也不能把你怎样。”

士郎深吸了一口气，轻轻蹭着英灵的手掌。

“不，Archer。”

“这很有可能是最后的机会。回冬木去，和藤姐还有樱待在一起。如果现在不回去，可能就再也回不去了。”

士郎的脸色苍白了起来。如今他终于正式来到了分歧点，回头就是天堂，前进则是地狱。过了这个岔路口，他就不会再有选择的余地。

……但是，答案依旧不会有变化。

他挣脱英灵的怀抱，从地上站了起来：“出发吧，Archer。”

英灵闭了闭眼睛。

“喂，你倒是振作一点啊。”士郎叹了口气，“虽然是不打算回去，但我现在是真的很慌哦。一想到圣杯战争那时候的危险系数永远都不会消失了，我就忍不住要发抖。如果连你都怕，我岂不是完全没有办法了？”

“我不是在害怕，你这个蠢货。”

注：

边狱（Limbo）：《神曲》中地狱的第一层，关押的人只是因为生在比耶稣更早的时代（莫须有的罪名），无法信奉上帝，所以不能升上天堂

修女：伊尔米娅修女，圣堂教会的代行者，出自《埃尔梅罗二世事件簿·阿特拉斯的契约》

化野菱理：时钟塔法政科的魔术师，出自《埃尔梅罗二世事件簿》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我看出他面色骤变，便说：‘你总是给我的恐惧以慰藉，既然你也害怕，我又怎能前去？’”  
> “于是他说：‘是待在下面的人（你）受苦受刑，令我的面容显出恻隐之情。’”


	3. 色欲（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “地狱里的狂风始终吹个不停，它那狂暴的力量把鬼魂吹得东飘西荡；鬼魂随风上下旋转，左右翻腾，苦不堪言。他们被吹得撞上断壁残岩，他们惨叫，哀号，怨声不断……正是那些肉欲横流的幽灵在此经受如此痛苦的酷刑，因为他们放纵情欲，丧失理性。”

**Lust** （色欲）

“Archer，你那边怎么样？”

“放心，没有人发现你。”

透过瞄准镜，士郎注视着远处大楼中身着僧服的女性。

“确认那就是杀生院祈荒吗？”

“没错。现在是日常的布道时间，他们都没有提高警惕。看来我们的保密工作做得足够充分了。”

他们花了些时间才完全确立杀生院祈荒的危险性。这位女性是邪教咏天流的首领。说是邪教，只是因为她开发的用以治疗神经的电脑术式在高官中流行，于是理所当然地被各国政府视为危险分子。士郎和Archer经过一番调查，并没有发现这个教团有什么谋害他人的行为，甚至连骗钱这种事都没有，而杀生院祈荒也是被许多人称作圣人的女性。

不过凭借超乎寻常的手段，他们最终还是确立了她的罪行。经过一番艰难的秘密调查发现，杀生院先前所在的教派立川流正是被她煽动内乱从而灭亡的。这个女性始终在做着足以称为善行的好事，但毫无疑问，那根源是恶。

现在万事已经具备了。击穿钢化玻璃和魔术结界的子弹，火力足够的枪械，一切都已经准备完全。他们的行动无人知晓，在Archer的放哨下，没有人会打扰到士郎。

修长的手指扣下扳机，早已没有一丝犹豫。

在街上行走的时候，身后突然传来了呼唤他的声音。

“大哥哥。”

“嗯？”士郎回过头去。一个小孩向他跑了过来，手中拿着一束花。那是个金发的女孩子，大约五六岁的样子，抬头看着他的时候蓝色的大眼睛像干净的湖水，手里的郁金香还沾着露水。不知为何，她穿着一件对她来说似乎有些大的外套。

“送给你，大哥哥！”她把花递给他，笑得露出了带缺口的门牙。

“啊……谢谢？”虽然很感激，但这实在是太过突然了。士郎尴尬地挠了挠头，接过花朵：“为什么要……”

“士郎，快躲开！”

听到英灵熟悉的警告声，士郎下意识地后退，但还是靠Archer揪着他的衣领才躲过炸弹的波及。剧烈的冲击波把他撞得摔倒在地，士郎惊恐地直起身，看见原本小女孩站立的地方只剩下一滩碎肉。

“不……什么，什么，发生什么事！”

当然，他已经意识到发生什么事了。女孩身上那宽大的外套里，想必藏着炸弹吧。真正让他无法理解的是原因。

周围的人群被这血腥的一幕吓得尖叫奔逃，却有一个例外。一个男人径直向他冲过来，一边哭泣一边向他开枪，但Archer顺手拔出士郎腰间的AZOTH剑，以超人的速度挡开了子弹，直到男人只是在射着空枪。

士郎怒不可遏地冲过去，揪住男人的衣领：“是你让她去死吗？是你吗？！”

“为什么？”男人依然哭泣着，仿佛没有听到他说话，“为什么你没有死！”

“回答我！是你干的吗？！”

“我的女儿，她白白牺牲了！”

士郎愣住了：“你的……女儿？”

“祈荒大人……”男人彻底无视了他，跪在地上抱头痛哭，“对不起，祈荒大人……我没能为您报仇……”

“通缉我的政府已经翻了多少番？！”士郎难以置信地看着电脑屏幕，“我们明明做好了保密工作！而且杀生院祈荒死了，这些政府不是应该高兴吗？他们不是一直都把她当作眼中钉吗？”

Archer在键盘上敲打着，调出咏天流的网站后台数据。“一定有什么事情发生了变化。你看，本来咏天流的网站是被大多数城市和国家屏蔽的，但现在所有的防火墙都被打破了。如果打开这些政府的官网……果然，他们突然公开承认了咏天流的合法性。而且从你打开电脑到现在，咏天流的广告已经弹出多少次了？你看这里，居然已经显示各大医院接受了咏天流推广的疗法，教义被公开出版大规模印刷贩卖，信徒在体育馆、广场之类的公共场合进行大型传教和集会。”

“还有从杀生院死亡到现在，针对我的各种恐怖袭击和暗杀。她的信徒都疯了，别说牺牲自己了，让自己的家人去做诱饵，让一整栋楼的人陪葬的都有！”士郎正恨恨地看着网上的咏天流传教图片，屏幕上却突然跳出了无数个窗口，乱成了一团。“可恶！已经黑进来了，得赶紧离开这里！”

他们刚刚走出去不到二十米，原先作为据点的废弃大楼就被从天而降的什么东西炸成了碎片。之前也发生过这样的事情，然而当时士郎的安全屋在还有他人居住的楼房里，于是那些其他的居民就成为了无辜的受害者。从那以后，士郎就只敢在荒无人烟的地方落脚了。

Archer引导着士郎避开上街游行的咏天流信徒，开车来到郊外隐蔽的树林里。尽管有弓兵放哨，士郎还是保险起见地把摄像头伸出天窗，360度无死角地监控四周的情况。做完这些，他突然陷入了迷茫与牵连众多无关者的愧疚之中，呆在座位上不知道下一步该做什么。

英灵显现在副驾驶座上，把士郎的头扭过来，仿佛看出了他因为近来的经历而导致的心理创伤。“别想那么多，专注于眼下的事情，我们必须继续调查咏天流。从现在开始我们不能上网，所有的猜想和情报都由我调查核实，由你记录在纸上。打起精神来，准备回城，我教你怎么避开摄像头和便衣警察。”

时间一点点过去，周围的社会愈发疯狂起来。法律已经基本消失，犯下偷窃、抢劫、杀人等罪过的人不再被送上法庭关进监狱，而是被送进咏天流的寺庙接受“治愈”。原本的监狱变成了“超度”异教徒的场所，刑罚的方式居然是使用用于治疗的精神术式将人净化直至变成植物人，期间没有一丝痛苦。婚姻的概念逐渐淡化，因为咏天流只提倡将肉体的欲望奉献给“教主”而不是他人。商业不复存在，因为大多数人都已经被洗脑到成为圣人的地步，几乎可以无条件地为他人服务。

借助网络，咏天流高速而高效地传播着，急剧增加着信徒。所有人都笑着，所有人都为他人着想着，并因此而感到满足。这明明是卫宫士郎理想的具现化，却只让他感到恶心——这根本不是什么幸福，不过是狂信制造的假象。不像是樱的笑容，远坂的笑容，藤姐的笑容，这些信徒之所以变得如此高尚，不过是为了取悦他们至高无上的教主。教主告诉他们这么做，他们就这么做。教义中说忘记苦恼追求快乐，他们就去追求快乐，荒淫无度。

“所以，这一切的源头到底是什么？”士郎看着墙上贴满的照片和文件，焦虑地思考着，“杀生院祈荒的死到底打开了什么开关？”

“根据信徒的说法，教主祈荒虽然被谋杀，但其本人原谅了犯下这份罪过的凶手，升格为圣人。”Archer说道，“虽然听起来不过是咏天流高层编织的谎言，但确实有蹊跷的地方。他们的黑客技术提高了不止一个档次，就连原本只能安抚精神的术式‘五停心观’都突然有了质的飞跃，现在已经能摘除负面情绪，把人完全从苦恼中解脱出来了。”

“所以你觉得杀生院祈荒真的变成神了？信徒们说的都是真的？”

“我不能确定，但是或许很快就能见分晓了。”Archer在日历上画了一个圈，“在这一天，咏天流要第一次举行降神仪式，让教主本人亲自传道。届时她将展示传说中五停心观的最高境界，‘万色悠滞’，以此把她最忠诚的一批信徒升格为神，成为她座下的使徒。一定会有很多人去目睹神迹吧，我们也混进去，看看咏天流到底在策划些什么。”

多日的逃亡与躲藏让卫宫士郎变得形容憔悴。在这满是欢笑之人的国度中，他不得不承受着肉体和精神上的压迫，一面与网络赛跑躲避着追杀，一面忍耐着这被邪教掌控的社会给他带来的不适。在极少的，他能够躺下来进行睡眠的情况，英灵会从他背后抱住他，抚摸那一根根突出的肋骨。

做好伪装相貌的魔术，穿上咏天流的僧服，他们不太困难地混入了人群之中。降神仪式让所有的狂信徒都将注意力投向高台上的祭坛，尽管卫宫士郎阴郁的表情格格不入也没有人发现。

祭坛并非传统意义上的宗教仪式现场。圆形的高台上摆放着的是超级计算机与数台投影仪，信徒们在电脑上进行着运算，光子在电缆与设备上流动闪烁。随着广播中出现铃声，降神仪式正式开始。虽然此刻是实体化的状态，但Archer作为从者仍然算是灵体，因此能感觉到空气中有什么信号在传播，迅速侵入了周围信徒的神经。一瞬间，广场上的人海陷入了群魔乱舞的状态，信徒们狂欢着，就地做起了自己最喜欢做的事情，有的高声唱起歌，有的大口给自己灌酒，有的扔掉身上的衣服狂喜地对着祭坛舞动着身体。

有许多只手伸向他们，有男性也有女性，向他们发出同乐邀请，眼睛却根本没有真正看到他们，只是沉浸于欲望之中放纵自己。Archer皱起眉头，拉着卫宫士郎挤出人群，顺着消防梯爬上一处偏僻的房顶，远望着祭坛。

“完成了……祈荒大人交代的术式，搭建成功了！”祭坛上的信徒发出欢呼，情不自禁地祈祷起来，“啊啊，救济众生的，吾等的菩萨！在此显现吧……把您的目光投向吾等，把您广袤无边的爱意赐予吾等吧！”

投影仪自发地运转起来，海量的数据传输运转，计算机上的屏幕跳出无数页面，与之搭配的降灵仪式发出耀眼的光芒。身旁的青年因紧张与恐惧微微战栗，英灵揽过他的肩膀，作出保护的姿态。

光芒散去后，祭坛的中央便出现了一位巨大的女性投影。毫无疑问，那正是杀生院祈荒——但与先前他们见到的，包裹在尼僧服中的纤细女人不同，眼前的投影说是放荡与淫欲的集合体也不足为过。灿金与粉红的绸缎组成飘逸的长袍，肆无忌惮地展现丰腴的肉体与雪白的肌肤；漆黑的长发直垂至臀部，微微卷曲的金色发梢撩动心弦，琥珀般的眼睛不祥又妖艳，充满慈爱却又魔性地注视着广场上跪服于地的信徒。

“唔……！”士郎仿佛头痛一般摁住太阳穴。

“把魔力调整到神经中枢去。这个投影有精神干扰的能力。”Archer把一只手放在他背上，为他引导回路中的魔力流动。注视着幻影的时候，就连英灵本人都能感受到某种奇特的吸引力，但没有经过‘五停心观’洗脑的他自然不会全然沉迷于狂信。同时他也发现，每当他移开视线，将注意力转移到身边的青年身上时，那种精神干扰对他的效果会减弱至接近于无。

“原来如此……虽然只是推测，不过这种精神干扰是‘吸引他人的爱慕’吗？”英灵嗤笑着，“简直就像童话里的少女做出来的东西。但如果爱已经给了别人，就几乎起不了什么作用了，是这样吗？”

“吸引他人爱慕？”

“啊。所以说，对你的影响应该也不会很大。听着，你现在立刻远离这里，去找个合适的位置准备狙击。我会留在这附近，尽可能观察他们接下来要举行的‘万色悠滞’，也就是所谓的提拔神明的术式。听我的信号，时机一到就用‘幻想崩坏（Broken Fantasm）’轰掉这里。”

士郎睁大了眼睛：“这里至少也有上万人，怎么可以用那么大规模的爆破？！”

“这些人都已经不是人了。你应该注意到了吧？自我意识几乎已经被完全洗掉，他们已经变成彻彻底底的牲畜和奴隶了。他们来自社会的各个阶层，从事着各种各样的工作，如果活下去的话也会把接下来人生的全部奉献给咏天流的发展与传播吧。这样的话，像现在这样异常的社会景象会扩散得越来越快的，与其去怜悯他们，还不如就在这里了结他们，把他们从这种状况中解放出来。”

“……已经没有办法救他们了吗？”

“你是救不了的。这些信徒已经只剩下对杀生院祈荒的欲望，唯有她的爱才能救赎他们。”

青年不甘地咬了咬牙，但也意识到了英灵说的话都是真的。

“好吧。我会做好狙击准备的。”

“拉得开我的弓吗？”

“当然。”

目送青年远去，Archer按下心中的忧虑，将注意力转向祭坛中央的女神投影。

“啊啊，我可爱的追随者们。”清纯又妩媚的柔弱女声响起，杀生院的影像露出天女般美丽的微笑，向祭坛上她最忠实的那一批信徒伸出手，“来，靠近我，到我身边。只要离我更近一些，就能达成真正的理解。来吧，让我们一同在莲花的寝床上，彻夜长谈——”

随着话音落下，‘万色悠滞’正式开始。祭坛上的信徒高举双臂，仿佛要投入女神的怀抱。在万千信众的注目下，他们的身体缓缓化作粒子，与女神的影像融为一体。仅凭肉眼无法完全理解这一术式，Archer纵身跃下屋顶，打算通过灵体化来更加清晰地进行感应。

然而，就在身体化为灵子的瞬间，女神的双眼突然转了过来。浑身的灵子都绷紧，灵体化的Archer没有因被发现而感到畏惧，反而顺应着被暴露的事实投影出了武器，飞跃着向女神的影像刺去。

直接穿了过去。女神的影像就只是影像而已。

信徒的身体已经完全被杀生院吸收，但她并没有就此退去，而是飞速地结出了几个手印。瞬间，Archer感到原本轻微的精神干扰增加了无数倍的强度。感受着那试图入侵自己精神的术式，英灵不屑地轻哼一声，扔出双剑将祭坛上的计算机尽数破坏。女神的影像顿时模糊起来。

“真是恶趣味啊，女神。”Archer直视着那琥珀色的眼瞳。“你居然用让别人爱上自己……不对，是让别人对自己发情的方式进行攻击吗？”

“攻击……什么的，才不是我愿意去做的事。”即使因为仪式被破坏而难以维持稳定，杀生院也仍然秀美而柔弱地微笑着，对广场上信众陷入的恐慌不管不顾，“为何拒绝我的救赎呢？你的精神，冷得就像冰，我不过是想让它融化我的博爱中而已……”

这露骨的话语让Archer感到有些轻微地不适。他想要立刻离开这个女人，并有些迫切地想要回到卫宫士郎的身边。但任务还未结束。

“你现在和我一样，是某种类似灵体的状态吧，只不过你应该只存在于网络中。那些被你施以术式的信徒，毫无疑问已经被你消化了，肉体和精神都是。”

“没错。他们是如此地爱着我，那么我必须回应他们才行。”杀生院温柔地抚摸着自己的腹部，“现在他们已经成为我的养分，与我融为一体了。那份渴望独占我的欲望，我确确实实感受到了……”

“所以这就是你的目的？为了被所有人渴望？”

“你能理解我呢，使魔先生。我要获得所有人的爱，所有人的欲望。只有这样，我才能获得至高无上的快乐。”

杀生院仿佛是羞涩地轻笑着，抬起纤细的手：“为此，我可不能让你与你的主人添麻烦。去吧，渴望我的人们，找到那试图伤害我的人。”

叫骂着，诅咒着，疯狂地尖叫着，信众如同潮水一般涌出广场。他们根本不知道女神所说的人是谁，似乎也不在乎，只是质问着他们见到的每一个人，砸开每一家店铺和每一间房子，发泄着自己的怒火，渴望以这种形式赢得女神的赞赏与宠爱。

已经没救了。

“士郎，立刻狙击广场。”

“你被发现了？”

“没错。而且，他们因为不知道你在哪里，开始无差别地攻击了。马上把这里轰掉，否则很快周围的城市都会开始暴乱的。”

通话的对面陷入了沉默。

数秒之后，远处的大楼顶端闪起一点蓝光。螺旋之剑撕裂大气，雷电与狂风交织旋转，流星般降落万人汇集的广场中央。

巨响过后，只有火焰与缓缓升起的蘑菇云留存。

使用幻想崩坏耗费了士郎太多的魔力，别说能为从者供魔，就连行动都有些困难。当晚他们在就在车后座上进行补魔的仪式，为了保持警戒甚至没有蒙上车窗，颇有些私会偷情的意思。除了常规的情事之外，英灵不由自主地想要取悦红发的青年，让那蜜褐色的双眸露出迷茫而火热的神情。Archer吻着他胸前的伤口，偷偷抬眼看自己御主难得一见的快乐模样。

与杀生院祈荒的遭遇激发了某种奇特的情感，像是混杂了羞耻的愧疚，让他急切地想要得到卫宫士郎的原谅。就像是想要证明自己的忠贞不渝，证明自己别无二心。

或许也有道别之夜的意思，看着在小溪边擦拭身体的青年，英灵如此想。

“我们必须分头行动。”

“怎么说？”士郎搓洗着衣服。

“我大致猜到了杀生院祈荒是什么样的东西。”Archer坐在他身边，目光流连在他的脊背上，每一节脊椎都清晰可见，“她的肉体应该是死了，但是精神已经变成了类似灵体的存在，栖息在网络世界里。这也能解释为什么咏天流的电子技术增强了这么多，想必杀生院已经变成了互联网之神，掌控着所有的信息了吧。”

“那为什么我们要分开？如果杀生院的信息这么灵通，恐怕没有你帮忙我很快就会被抓到吧？”

喉头滚动着，Archer忽然觉得说出接下来的话有些困难。

“我要进入灵子世界，亲自去跟杀生院对峙。”

青年的瞳孔微微收缩。

“从者本质上是亡者。我能化作灵体，通过他们的仪器进入电子世界。只有这样才能接触到杀生院祈荒并与其战斗，否则这一切永远都不会结束。”

“你能消灭她？”

Archer拨弄着篝火里的树枝：“恐怕是很困难的。具体还要等到我进入那个世界才知道，但可以肯定的是，只要网络还存在，她恐怕就不会消灭，也没有任何方式能伤害到她吧。”

士郎沉默了许久才重新开口：“那我能做什么？”

“根据我的设想，我即使可能敌不过杀生院，应该也是能做出一定抵抗并牵制住她的。毕竟我是从者，又是守护者。我能抑制住她的影响力——在此期间，就由你将咏天流铲除，把社会恢复原状。”

青年的神情因不安而焦躁起来：“我不知道要花多少时间才能做到，但如果你中途死掉，杀生院祈荒不再被压制，我所有的努力只要几个月……不，几小时就会完全白费！”

“对我来说也是一样。就算我能最终消灭她，如果我做到之前你在现实中死了，我也一样会消失。”

“所以这是一个赌局？我赌你能找到消灭她的方法，你赌我能活下来？你难道不觉得这风险太大了吗？”

“如果你害怕风险，你就不会是卫宫士郎了。”

没错。追求‘希望所有人都能幸福’的卫宫士郎早就把任何潜在的危险都抛在了脑后，不顾结果也不在乎性命安危，只是拼上余下的人生，独自一人与他眼中的邪恶对抗着。红发的青年静静地注视着英灵，在沉默中赞同了他。

许久，士郎叹了口气：“你什么时候走？”

“现在。要跟网络赛跑，一毫秒都不能浪费。”

更重要的是，如果告别太过长久，他可能无法强迫自己离开青年身边。

“……我明白了。”

同为正义伙伴的青年表示了理解。士郎倾身上前，在英灵的唇上印下深沉却纯洁的一吻。

“祝你武运昌隆。”

注：

杀生院祈荒：《Fate/Extra CCC》中的角色。本文设定与原作有出入，但人物性格保持不变。


	4. 色欲（2）

汽油弹燃起的火焰如蛇一般窜上寺庙的木制廊柱，将金红的庙顶烧得鲜艳夺目。起义军击倒咏天流的武装力量，砸碎邪教菩萨的雕像。咏天流的经书被搜刮出来堆积在广场上焚毁，黑烟在城市各处缓缓升起。所有负责讲经的僧侣都遭到了起义军成员无情的报复，他们被焚烧、分尸抑或是以更残忍的方式被处死。义军的士兵疯狂地咒骂着咏天流，毫无顾忌地表达自己的仇恨——或是因爱人的背叛，或是因家人的离去。

“前进！拿下市政厅！把邪教徒赶出这座城市！”

士郎冲在队伍的前锋，举着旗帜，高声呐喊着。对于发生在身后的暴行，他没有分出一丝注意力，只是带领着军中最精锐的一队人向着市政厅冲去。每每有咏天流的战士靠近，他手中的干将便化作黑影，在瞬息之间取走敌人的性命。他背后的精锐都是曾经的士兵、警察或黑道打手，虽然也满腔愤恨却依然保持着些许纪律，暂时放下暴力的冲动，跟随他们的领袖继续冲锋。不论何时，正前方飘舞的红发与旗帜都是那么显眼，带领着队伍如炮弹般摧枯拉朽地穿过邪教的武装力量，一刻也不曾动摇。

终于，伴随着士兵们的欢呼声，旗帜被士郎插在市政厅的楼顶上，宣告着这座城市不再是邪教的傀儡。

接下来的几天里，士郎一直在带领义军继续稳定城市。尽管士兵们怀着深深的怨气，不想放过任何一个邪教徒，士郎仍然坚定地下令饶恕大部分手上没有染血的信徒，只是将他们囚禁在较为舒适的环境中。物资被集中起来，城市的边缘用铁丝网、电缆、摄像头和哨站围住，大火被扑灭，士兵们被安排统一的住处，让他们可以得到充分的休息。

做完这一切，慰问了他的战友，士郎才趁着夜色穿过小巷，来到秘密会议召开的安全屋。

“……你迟到了，罪人（Sinner）。”坐在窗边的男人说。

“抱歉。”士郎毫无歉意地说，“这几天我恐怕都会很忙。这毕竟不是正规军，我必须分出很多精力维持纪律。”

“这是你的任务。”男人依然是那冷漠的语气，“我们在一开始就约定好了。”

“不用这么严苛，杀手（Killer）。”坐在沙发上的老人开口，“吾等都有各自的难处，互相体谅才能维持团结。”

“我们面对的可不是一般的对手，”抱着电脑的青年说，“要是不能各自承担责任，整个计划都不会成功。”

这正是士郎在过去的一段时间中历经千辛万苦凝聚起来的反邪教团体，名为“桀派之死”的秘密组织。他们各自都没有报出真名，相互之间以代号称呼。这是完全基于利害一致的合作。习惯了可以完全交付信任的Archer，士郎对于这样冰冷的组织依然感到十分不适应。他在心中叹了口气，随意地拉过一张椅子坐下，会议就这样随意又严肃地开始了。

坐在窗边的冷漠男人是来自魔术协会的杀手（Killer），负责针对咏天流的高层人员进行暗杀，使得对方失去组织与纪律。因为咏天流的魔术师常常在大庭广众之下施展魔术，违反了魔术界的保密原则，因此协会派他前来调查并消灭这一邪教团体。

坐在沙发上的老人是来自圣堂教会的神父（Father），负责通过布道尽可能消除咏天流在人群中的影响力，是起义军的精神支柱。圣堂教会自然不会允许这样一个异端教派如此壮大，于是便派遣了这位口才出众，有着极强说服力以及宣传能力的神父前来鼓动当地的天主教徒与咏天流对抗。

抱着电脑的青年则是政府派来的间谍（Spy），负责带领技术人员与咏天流的网络技术对抗。政府将咏天流强大的电子技术视为眼中钉，于是这个精通电脑与黑客技术，并对人类的情爱完全不感兴趣的间谍便被派来调查并瓦解咏天流的网络影响力。

最后，作为组织发起人的，也是唯一一个组织内所有人都知道真实身份的，正是代号为罪人（Sinner）的卫宫士郎。他的任务则是作为明面上的起义军领袖，招募不愿信奉咏天流的人们进行反抗，组织公开的军事行动，对咏天流进行正面的打击。某种意义上来说，他正是负责吸引火力的箭靶。

“我们已经攻下了一座城市，可以以此为据点展开像样点的行动了。”士郎转向间谍（Spy），“当务之急是确保咏天流的信息不会侵入这里。我明天就会统一组织有电脑技术的人协助你搭建防火墙。”

“你把人给我看，我还要亲自筛选。”间谍（Spy）推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“除此之外还要组装一些设施，需要懂机械工程的人来帮忙。”

“我会挑选好的。”士郎点点头，目光转移到神父（Father）的身上，“需要我派遣一部分人重建教堂吗，神父（Father）？”

“在这种危机时刻，就无需拘泥于形式了，咳咳。”老人咳嗽几声，摇头拒绝，“只要能有人把剩余的地方打扫干净，让信徒们有个像样的地方祈祷就行了。”

“好的。明天也跟我一起去医院吧，那里虽然被废弃了，但是没有被毁。药品应该都还在，其中或许有你能用上的。”

神父（Father）究竟患了什么疾病，组织的几人都不得而知，但不管是谁都能看出来，老人毫无疑问已经快要走到生命的尽头。他或许已经是耄耋之年，整个人干瘦得像一具骷髅，平常需要拄着拐杖或是坐轮椅才能行动。到了这个年龄，不管得了什么致死的疾病都没什么奇怪的吧。可神父（Father）依然积极地加入了他们，不眠不休地做着善事，戴着扩音器日以继夜地传教布道，是个信仰虔诚、为人善良到有些异常的老人。同时，即便他这般燃烧生命似的做着好事，他也不像是不在乎自己的生命，每天都坚持吃下好几种药物，没有一次遗忘。

“说回正事，”窗边的杀手（Killer）再次开口，“接下来的计划是什么？说实话，我不觉得继续攻下别的城市是个有用的战略。他们的影响力靠网络传播，比我们进攻的速度快了不知道多少倍。我们每夺回一座城市，他们已经多得到了两座、三座。我们得尽快把他们连根拔除，我干掉他们的领袖，罪人（Sinner）就趁他们纪律散漫发起进攻。”

“我明白。攻下一座城只是为了能够有一个稳定的据点。”士郎说道，“我赞同尽快进攻的观点。但是就像我分享的情报，他们的领导人杀生院祈荒已经把意识上传到了网络世界，就算杀死现实中咏天流的领袖，也只能算是缓兵之计。最重要的是通过打击他们的组织来争取机会，尽可能消除他们在网络上的信息，削弱杀生院的影响力。”

“也就是我的工作对吧。”间谍（Spy）头也不抬地说，手指依旧敲着电脑，“如果真像你说的那样，有这么个人的意识可以直接操纵网络，那么我需要更多的情报。她是怎么做到上传意识的，网络世界是如何构筑的，她是如何维持意识并操纵数据的，这些我都必须知道，否则根本没有下手的地方。”

“也就是‘万色悠滞’相关的情报。”士郎抚摸着下颌，“据我所知，这个术式实际上一直存在，只不过在杀生院上传意识的如今被进行了加强。咏天流内部一定有这个术式的资料。杀手（Killer），我稍后得跟你商量盗取资料的计划。”

“还有，”间谍（Spy）突然抬起了头，镜片下的双目闪烁着机械般的冷静，“这整一件事本身就很蹊跷。原本，按照你的描述，由于杀生院祈荒亲自操纵了网络，咏天流几乎具备了掌控所有信息的能力。按理来说我搭建的防火墙根本不可能有用，也黑不进他们的系统里去——但是现在这样无坚不摧又坚不可摧的情况改变了，咏天流的网络失去了先前的强度。这究竟是因为什么，我希望你也能调查一下。”

士郎沉默了片刻。胸前紧贴肌肤的红宝石吊坠传来清晰的触感。

“……好。”

迷宫。

Archer其实并不讨厌这种东西。对于常人来说，在没有地图的情况下进入迷宫必然会迷路，但Archer拥有的解析能力已经可以让他轻松地了解任何建筑的结构，分析出迷宫的构造自然也就没有什么难的了。

但现在这种情况让他几乎失去了穿过迷宫的心情。他能感觉到杀生院的气息在迷宫中的位置，但是这个位置连续不断地变换着，让他像无头苍蝇一样绕来绕去，从进入电子世界到现在都不停追赶着她。这跟戏耍没有任何差别，简直就像是所谓的欲拒还迎、欲擒故纵，让英灵感到发自内心的厌恶。

于是，在杀生院不知道第多少次改变位置的时候，Archer停下了脚步，投影出螺旋剑，用闪电与旋风将蓝色的迷宫轰成飞舞的粒子。

脚下是湛蓝的清水，手边是盛开的莲花，天空是桃红与漆黑。这不是真正的网络世界，而是杀生院祈荒为了关押他而特意搭建的一个空间。御主不在身边，魔力恢复得很慢，英灵调整着呼吸，压下内心的焦虑，等待变化的发生。

“……我还对你抱有不小的期望呢，想不到你是这么无聊的男人。”

身着尼姑服的女性缓缓落在他面前，秀美的脸上满是失望的神情。

“期望？原来如此。你说你想要得到所有人的欲望，不是谎言啊。你把我放进那个迷宫里，只是为了尽可能久地体验我想要找到你的那份欲望吧。真是抱歉啊，毁了你的兴致。我只想赶紧把你了结掉，完成这个讨厌的工作。”

听了他的话，杀生院不屑的眼神反而染上了兴趣：“真是奇特啊……虽然是个如机械般行动的男人，你却能理解我的这份沉迷和欲望。哦……是这样啊，我最初的判断是对你的误会。你的精神并非被无情的冰所封冻，而是因为被烈火般的执念所击打而如钢铁般坚硬，所以才不会被诱惑。”

……非常不满。

那份理想，那定义了卫宫士郎的，对成为‘正义的伙伴’的追求，绝不是应当被操纵人心的邪教圣女随意揣测并毫无顾忌地说出来的东西。

更别说是以这种，仿佛是在讨论‘为什么没有屈服于我的魅力’的口吻道出。

“你已经无药可救了。”如此宣告着，Archer举起了剑，“虽然做到了足以被称为伟大的事，但动机和目的都已经烂俗到了极点。依存于你的社会简直就是堕落和盲信的集合体。你就这样死去吧。”

“这么说的话就太过分了。明明你和你的主人才是蛮不讲理的那个。”女人琥珀的眼眸瞬间犀利了起来，“在那广场上的，我的信徒，有许多都从来没有伤害过任何人，没有让他人痛苦过哦？就算他们即将伤害他人，那也是尚未发生之事，然而你和你的主人却自作主张地杀死了在那个时间点仍然无辜的他们。我给予了他们慈悲与欢愉，而你和你的主人只能带来死亡。”

“你的慈悲不过是掩饰你动机的遮羞布。还有，收起你从一开始就在释放的精神干扰术式吧。不过是打着消除烦恼的幌子，把人的欲望化作食粮的歪门邪道，是不会对我起作用的。”

Archer的话语斩钉截铁，让邪教菩萨的脸上流露出天魔般凶狠又妖艳的神情。

“……从一开始就一副高高在上的模样，真是让人不适。明明只是妄图撼树的蚍蜉，站在我的身体里，还敢这样大言不惭。说到底，既然会像这样跑来挑战我，那么你就一定有什么无聊的欲望。多半是为了保护你的主人，才这样奋不顾身地来打这场必败的战斗吧？明明战败了的话，一切就都结束了。这就是所谓愚忠啊。”

男人没有回应。持剑的双手没有颤抖，雪白的眉毛没有皱起，钢铁的双眼没有动摇。在常人看来，或许会认为他对自己的主人根本不屑一顾吧。

但对于魔性菩萨来说，即使是一丝一毫的忧虑之情，在她眼中也无所遁形。

杀生院祈荒笑了笑，宛若堕入魔道的女神。

“来，就让我彻底地了解你吧。把你的欲望摘出来，让我品尝那份不自量力的甜美……然后，亲眼目睹我摧毁你重视的所有物，堕入疯狂吧……从者先生？”

注：

桀派（Zepar）：所罗门七十二魔神中掌管色欲的魔神，因此文中的组织被其成员命名为‘桀派之死’。在《Fate/Grand Order》与《Fate/Extra CCC》的联动中也有他的戏份。


	5. 色欲（3）

那是一个有着强大魔眼的魔术使。那青色的眼眸似乎有着与风属性魔术相关的能力，随着他施展魔术制造出烧灼的热风与刺骨的冷气、上下左右挤压拉扯的风、以及扭曲一切的龙卷。他身上披挂的僧袍庄重华丽，带领的信众井然有序，配合默契，想必在咏天流内也是德高望重的角色。

但是间谍（Spy）早已获得有关他的情报，以及他带领大批信众进攻堡垒的计划。士郎已经提前部署好了改变地形的土属性结界，在那位魔术使踏入的瞬间激活，使得对方任何形态的狂风都能首先被化解大部分的威力，降到足以被防风设备抵挡的级别。士郎带领的士兵都手持防暴盾牌，盾面上被附加了模仿中东‘避风加护’的咒语的魔术，足以让他们顶着狂风形成盾墙，将落入圈套的敌人层层包围。

那位魔术使意识到自己已经被逼上绝路，带着绝望的神色，不惜以引爆魔眼为代价催动自己的全力一击。暴风如魔神般凝聚，连特殊盾牌组成的包围网都摇摇欲坠，难以在此种强度的风中坚守阵地。

但是，这绝望的一击正是计划的最后一部分。台风的魔神凝聚成实体的瞬间，士郎扣下老式手枪的扳机，让卫宫切嗣的起源弹准确地命中了魔神的头部。

魔术使绝望的表情因痛苦转化为惊恐，皮肤因魔术回路持续的切断连接恶心地蠕动着，抽搐着倒在血泊之中，发出不似人类的尖利惨叫。

狂风散去。

“开火。”士郎果断地下令。

服从着他们的领袖，起义军撤去盾牌架起枪械，将包围网中的咏天流信徒悉数击杀。即使指挥官阵亡，他们凭借着狂信依然没有失去战意，直到最后一刻还高喊着菩萨的名字冲向义军的士兵。

士郎长出一口气，解除了强化身体的魔术，感觉肌肉酸痛，浑身上下都在抽搐发麻。为了压制那位魔术使不让他伤到更多的义军士兵，他始终在风暴最强烈的地方和对方战斗，拼尽全力才让自己不被狂风吹走。一些义军的士兵们正伏在阵亡的友人身旁哭泣，士郎忍着疲惫走上前去，拍着他们的肩膀安慰他们，并坚持到安排好丧葬的事宜才回房休息。

如果Archer在，他一定会熟练地疏导他的魔力，用那双有力的手按摩他的四肢直到他恢复知觉吧。但那位对自己知根知底、无微不至的英灵不在他身边，士郎只能依照记忆中Archer的做法治愈自己的身体，并把剩余的疲惫和痛楚交给他体内圣剑之鞘来消除。

义军的士兵驻扎在一座旅馆中，士郎的房间位于最高层，与他同住一层楼的只有“桀派之死”的另外几位成员。这座旅馆多半曾经是个高档酒店，各种设施物品一应俱全，宽敞又舒适，是个休息的好地方。虽然睡惯了日式地铺的士郎不太习惯这过于柔软的床垫，但一天的战斗让他筋疲力竭，在清洗之后就很快倒在床上打起了盹。

……隔壁传来什么声音。

仍然睡意朦胧，士郎强迫自己醒过来。Archer曾警告他即使在睡梦中也要强化感官，警惕四周。虽说是警惕，但隔壁传来的声音似乎并不让他感到有威胁。把自己从床上拖起来，士郎靠近墙壁，辨认起声音的来源。

意识到真相后，他微微红了脸。那断断续续的喘息与呻吟他并不感到陌生——在与Archer的补魔仪式中，他自己，或是英灵，也经常发出类似的声音——正是男人沉溺于欲望时发出的声音。

没有感应到对面有两个人，所以多半是在自己解决生理需求吧。这也正常，即便是那位……

……等等，哪位？

声音从左边隔壁传来，那么就是间谍（Spy）的房间。

士郎的脑子猛然清醒过来。间谍（Spy）？在“桀派之死”除自己以外的三人之中，唯有间谍（Spy）绝不可能有七情六欲。不论是杀手（Killer）还是神父（Father），都能从他们身上感觉到欲望与情感，但间谍（Spy）身上并没有这些。他多半是从小被政府机构训练培养，成为了谍报机器一般的存在吧。那是个只有外表像男人，内在只有齿轮与数据的工具，绝不会喜欢人类，更不会沉迷于女性或肉体的欲望。

那饱含欲望的声音愈发高亢，仿佛是即将到达临界点。

但是，这能说明什么呢？士郎苦恼着。或许间谍（Spy）不会亲近人类，跟他解决生理需求没有任何关系——这毕竟多少也和身体的健康有关，政府也不会希望自己的工具人因为这种事而出现什么问题吧。

在隔壁的声音平静下来后，士郎决定不再去想这件事。

第二天一早，士郎打开房间的窗户，听到远处教堂的钟声悠扬地传来，想必是神父（Father）早早地就开始讲经布道，聆听忏悔。在颇有欧洲风情的小城里，起义军的士兵们已经开始了一天的生活，完成士郎安排的训练任务或是处理自己负责的工作，还算是井然有序。杀手（Killer）不见踪影，不过他向来独来独往，士郎也没有办法有效地监视他。整理好自己，下楼问候了士兵们，又到训练场巡视一番，他向一座现代化的摩天大楼走去。

间谍（Spy）与他挑选的助手在这里进行他们的黑客活动。士郎远远地就看到他坐在电脑前，眼镜反射着屏幕冰冷的光，依然是那副古井无波的神情。

跟以前没什么区别。或许是他想多了吧。

“早上好，”士郎向他打招呼，“还在研究‘万色悠滞’吗？”

“已经有很大进展了。取得了‘五停心观’的仪器和术式，结合你给我的资料，事情顺利了很多。总的来说，‘五停心观’有类似麻醉的效果，只不过因为直接作用于精神上，且术式设计得十分出色，副作用几乎没有。对人使用的时候，如果强度控制得当，可以起到消除心理压力的作用。”

“强度控制得当……也就是说，太强的话，就会出现那种洗脑的效果吗？”

“正是。祈荒多半从一开始就是为了洗脑才设计这个术式，毕竟她连直接安慰精神这样的功能都能设计出来，加入自动控制强度的功能是非常简单的。但‘五停心观’却需要手动控制，可见不把自动控制功能编写进术式里是刻意为之。”

士郎点点头，压下沉重的心情，继续问道：“那么，那些被洗脑的人为什么会开始疯狂崇拜杀生院？据我所知，‘五停心观’确实只有抚慰精神的功能，并不能使人陷入狂信。”

“确实没有。但是，这种洗脑是把人‘白纸化’，虽然知识还在，但变成了幼年一样极度纯洁且易于操控的状态。洗脑之后，就可以轻松地进行诱导，把他们转化为狂信徒。”

“原来如此。那‘万色悠滞’又怎样？”

“‘万色悠滞’要直白得多。这个术式就是把人的身体和精神全部转化为数据，进入电子世界。在咏天流看来，这就是所谓的‘成神’和‘超脱’吧。”

“有想出什么对策吗？”

间谍（Spy）推了推眼镜：“我可以粗略设计一个反转设备，抵消‘五停心观’的影响。不过这需要，在此期间，你还是尽可能多的摧毁他们用以施展术式的器械比较好。”

“好。”

话音刚落，士郎突然感到一股魔力波动。角落中的影子扭曲变形，杀手（Killer）随即出现在他们面前。

“罪人（Sinner），有新消息，私下说。”

士郎向间谍（Spy）鞠躬道别，与杀手（Killer）一同走出大楼。

“他们又要举行那个降神仪式了。”杀手（Killer）说，“杀生院祈荒又要把一批信徒用’万色悠滞‘升格成神。”

“必须阻止他们。”士郎紧皱眉头，“这根本不是什么成神仪式，不过是杀生院在吸收更多的人。绝对不能让她变得更强大！”

否则，与她正面对抗的Archer就……

“听着，罪人（Sinner），这是一个好机会。‘万色悠滞’不是什么随便就能施展的术式，没有特定的设施和操纵者，降神仪式是无法进行的。如果真照你说的，降神仪式是给杀生院提供养料，那如果他们再也不能完成‘万色悠滞’，就可以抑制住她的力量。”

士郎咬紧了牙关：“那些设备和操纵者，一定要全部摧毁掉。”

有了足够的经验，行动被很快组织起来。士郎没有大举进攻，只是组织起了最精锐且纪律严明的部队，埋伏在仪式现场，准备快速行动后迅速撤退。

上一次目睹降神仪式，Archer还在他身边。毫无疑问，弓兵还没有消失，但他的战斗究竟进行到了什么地步，士郎无从得知。潜意识告诉他，Archer的战斗十分艰难，尽管看不到，士郎也能通过他与英灵之间紧密的联系感觉到对方的极度紧张和疲乏。

“神父（Father），辛苦你亲自上场了。”

“没事，咳咳咳，不过是在远处监视，要论辛苦根本不能和你相比。”苍老的声音从隐藏耳机中传来，“老夫无法与你们并肩作战，但若是能鼓舞士气，那无论如何都要前来。多亏了你，行动才有这般效率，否则吾等一定各自为战，无法团结一致吧。老夫若能返回教会，也一定会想办法劝说上面的人把杀你的命令撤去的，罪人（Sinner）。”

“……多谢了。”

他本该感激这个难得愿意帮他到这种地步的老人，并发出一些‘世间也还有温暖存在’的感慨，但不知为何，士郎只觉得脊背发凉。神父（Father）的慈悲与对救赎的热情总是让他感到不自然。

甩开复杂的思绪，士郎把注意力集中在眼前的行动上。

“杀手（Killer），结界的构成和情报一致吗？你大概需要多久来破解？”

“有细微偏差，但间谍（Spy）给的情报基本是准确的。礼装和道具都准备完全，我需要十分钟把结界破解。术式会跟士兵身上的礼装同步，你们就可以不动声色地进入结界了。”

“很好。间谍（Spy），你在听吗？”

“我在。你到位之后通知我，我这边就会发射干扰信号阻碍‘万色悠滞’，大约能持续五分钟左右。你必须在这五分钟之内杀掉他们，摧毁设备。”

五分钟。

祭坛上，术式还在紧张的准备阶段，信徒在广场上满怀期盼地注视着。如果排除这是个邪教控制区的事实，这整个城市简直可以用风景如画来形容——古色古香的寺庙中传来清脆的铃声与香火的气息，钢铁水泥建造的摩天大楼细长优雅，颇有些近未来的发达感；街心公园的水池中绽放着淡粉的莲花，被绿叶衬托得愈发娇艳。士郎几乎难以相信这曾是一个欧洲国家的城市。几乎所有本土文明的的痕迹都在狂信徒对城市的改造下消失了，被日本风格的佛寺所取代。而这些东方景色勾起的思乡之情，在这种情况下反而让士郎感到反胃。

“罪人（Sinner），结界破解了。”

士郎对身后的精锐做了个手势，一行人凭借身上的礼装悄无声息地绕过广场，身形与周围的高楼投下的阴影融为一体。到达了指定位置后，士郎调整了一下隐藏耳机：“间谍（Spy），就是现在，发射信号！”

对面没有回话。

“间谍（Spy）？你听到了吗？”

“收到……我……我很快就弄好……”

通讯质量并没有问题，而是间谍（Spy）声音变得扭扭捏捏。士郎皱了皱眉。他从没听过间谍（Spy）用这种语气说话，以往的这位黑客在对话时总是反应迅速且精准高效，从来不会犹豫不决。

祭坛中央，信徒们已经完成了仪器和术式的调试，降临仪式正式开始。广场上的信徒开始手舞足蹈，发出高亢的尖叫，口中溢出语焉不详的，对女神的情感，有的是崇拜，有的是疯狂的爱意，有的则是极致的占有欲。士郎感到有些不安。“间谍（Spy），赶快发射，快要来不及了！”

“等等……”

“没时间了，现在就发射！”

对面又沉默了两秒。

“……抱歉，我做不到。”

耳机中传来“咔嚓”的声响，是对方将通讯设备直接关闭的声音。

“间谍（Spy）！你在干什么！”士郎呼叫着，“神父（Father），你在吧？他怎么了？！”

“咳咳……他刚刚，从车上跳下去，朝广场那边跑了……还突然哭了起来……”

祭坛上的女神像开始成形。士郎重重地喘了口气，把所有的咒骂埋在心底。

“杀手（Killer），马上找到他！间谍（Spy）已经背叛了。”

“不行，降临仪式里的魔术影响范围太大，我的探知魔术被干扰得很厉害，一时半会儿找不到他！”

可恶，可恶，可恶！

“那别管他了，先破坏祭坛！我们上！”

士郎当即与他的小队冲上祭坛，直接穿过防护的结界，一半朝着那些技术人员开始开火，另一半则开始用工具破坏仪器和术式。士郎用一个电击装置烧毁一台超级计算机，转头一剑将一个反应过来的信徒砍倒。枪声在广场上的人群中激起一波浪潮，信徒们看见祭坛正在被破坏，全都疯了一样朝他们冲过来，尖叫着“不要伤害祈荒大人”“你休想独占她”之类的话。士郎丢出杀手（Killer）事先备好的临时结界触媒，在祭坛周围竖起一道防护墙，让那些信徒径直撞上去，然后身体被融化成一滩滩黑色的液体，像是液状的影子。

但结界能够阻挡普通的信徒，却挡不住咏天流的僧兵。他们手上拿着形似佛教锡杖的武器，用前端射出的白光劈开结界，大步流星地跨上祭坛，黄金的袈裟在身后猎猎飞舞。所幸杀手（Killer）的结界颇具韧性，被短暂地劈开之后仍能恢复原状，将那些普通的信徒阻挡在外。士郎甩出莫邪割开一人的喉咙，又将干将径直刺进另一人的胸膛，再接过飞回的莫邪将一人砍倒，顷刻之间就放倒了数个僧人。他的小队少有人具备这样的战斗力，时不时就有人被锡杖砸得头破血流，尖叫着当场暴毙，但大部分队员还是能够集中一部分火力，用枪林弹雨将那些僧兵射成筛子。

“杀手（Killer），找到他了吗！”士郎好不容易抽出一丝间隙，焦急地问道。

“还差一点！你还是担心你那边吧，那个女神马上就要成形了！”

话音刚落，祭坛上一阵光芒四射，粉红和黄金的裙摆在微风中出现。广场上的信徒们看见女神的形象，瞬间从刚才的疯狂变成了感动落泪的模样，跪服在地高喊着祈荒大人。仪器和术式已经被破坏了一部分，所以女神的影像有些模糊不清，但毫无疑问，降神仪式已经完成了。

士郎的小队成员有许多是第一次目睹降神仪式，看到这黑发飘飘，衣着高贵又放荡的巨大女神影像，都睁大了眼睛张着嘴愣在了原地。即使没有到被迷惑的程度，但他们眼中都不可避免地流露出一丝仰慕之情。

女神低下头，看到了自己脚边试图反抗的虫子。士郎打了个寒颤。

“真是，惹人怜爱，这副不自量力的模样。”如丝如媚的声音响起，“来吧，来我这边。让我给予你们慈爱，让你们获得救赎吧。”

“罪人（Sinner），别看她！”

士郎被那近在咫尺的声音吸引了注意，转头一看，发现杀手（Killer）不知何时已经飞奔到了他身旁，二话不说用一件宽大的漆黑斗篷把他们两人同时包裹起来。

就在斗篷将他们包裹住的瞬间，所有其余的小队成员都碎成了无数的光子，就像科幻电影里被分解成数据和粒子的人类，如一缕缕蓝烟向上飘去，被巨大的女神吸入口中。

“这是阻挡精神攻击的礼装。”杀手（Killer）指着那件斗篷解释道，“我刚刚就感觉到这东西好像要来这么一出了。不过没想到竟然这么猛，竟然能直接把人给……”

没有尖叫，没有哀求，只是一瞬间，与他同行的战友就消失不见。他们当中还有警察和军人，等着解救自己的国家与家人团聚。这突然的变故让士郎呆了好几秒，才被眼前损坏的设备炸出的火星拉回了思绪。

极端的愤怒反而让他极端地冷静起来。待精神攻击消失，士郎挣脱斗篷，投影出Archer的长弓，拉开那铁一样坚硬的弦，一箭射中了那些残留的设备和术式。

从那弓中射出的箭矢堪比战车的炮击，仅一箭，整个祭坛就彻底爆炸开来，女神的影像也闪烁几下，消失不见，信徒们发出心碎的嚎叫。原本士郎没有用箭矢破坏掉这些仪器，是因为箭矢穿不透祭坛外的结界，而进入结界破坏仪器将直面僧兵，需要战友的掩护，所以他不希望使用这威力过大的箭矢波及到战友。可如今，战友都不在了，他也不需要顾忌那么多了。

“罪人（Sinner），”一旁的杀手（Killer）突然拍了拍他，“是他！”

从祭坛爆炸的灰尘当中，冲出一个浑身是脏污和血迹的男子，那身形正是间谍（Spy）。杀手（Killer）轻松地追上了他，提着他的衣服将他抓了回来，和士郎一起在小巷中左绕右绕，终于甩掉了背后追赶的信徒。

在城郊寂静的树林里，间谍（Spy）被毫无形象地丢在地上，士郎、杀手（Killer）和神父（Father）将他团团围住。往日那个永远冷静、对一切漠不关心、只与键盘和屏幕打交道的男人，此刻正抽泣着蜷缩在枯叶中，手中紧紧攥着从祭坛上抢救下来的最后一个硬盘，那是降神仪式所需仪器中唯一一个还没被破坏掉的零件。

“你们别过来！”他大叫着，拼命往后缩，把硬盘更紧地抱在胸前，“不准抢走她！不准带走祈荒！”

士郎被他那副模样弄得心情烦躁，抽出AZOTH短剑，一剑砍掉了他的双手，将硬盘切了个粉碎。间谍（Spy）绝望地哭叫起来，可他却仿佛没有看到自己汩汩流血的伤口，而是拼命朝破碎的硬盘爬去，仿佛是想把碎片拼起来。士郎难以置信地看着他。莫非他不是因为自己的伤而痛苦，而是因为杀生院的降神仪器被摧毁才这样？

“说！”杀手（Killer）踢了他一脚，“为什么背叛我们？你不是从小就被政府养来执行任务的吗？”

“为什么……背叛？”间谍（Spy）用手的断面摸着脸上的眼泪，摸出大片的血痕，“我怎么可能不保护她……我可是祈荒的恋人啊！”

“恋人？”杀手（Killer）发出一声嗤笑，“你不是根本对女人不感兴趣吗？”

但间谍（Spy）已经不再回答问题。意识到硬盘已经完全损坏的瞬间，他就像丢了魂一样僵在原地，一动不动，嘴里除了不停念着“祈荒”，就没有再说任何话。

杀手（Killer）一把抓住他的领子，想要逼问更多情报，但士郎拦下了他，直接一刀割开了间谍（Spy）的喉咙。神父（Father）走到尸体旁，在胸口画了个十字，口中念诵着哀悼的祷文。

“为什么杀了他？”杀手（Killer）问，“我们得知道他为什么背叛，否则根本没有办法总结经验！”

“他背叛的原因跟那些信徒成为信徒的原因没有任何区别，”士郎看也不看他地回答，把AZOTH上的血迹在衣服上擦干净，“他爱上了杀生院，就是这么简单。”

“他们两个到底是怎么接触的？”

“多半是’五停心观‘的仪器。他花费了大量时间研究那东西，结果导致祈荒有机可乘，通过那些仪器接触到了他，然后把他变成了这副模样。”

闻言，杀手（Killer）无奈又焦虑地叹了口气，开始着手处理尸体：“至少他们没办法再举行降神仪式了，杀生院不会再变强。”

但我们也失去了阻止她散播影响力的手段，士郎心想。

这次，是杀生院祈荒的胜利。

“唉。”

刚才还在与自己近身激战的女人突然停了下来，叹了口气。Archer趁机跳开，落在不远处，架着双剑疑惑而警惕地望着对面的杀生院。

他很早就发现，面前的这个身影不过是杀生院祈荒的分身。灵子世界中没有日夜之分，Archer与她在数据之海里追逐激战，依稀能从眼角瞟到的信息中得知一些外界的情况。虽然具体发生了什么他无从得知，但可以肯定的是，外界有某种力量在遏制着杀生院，牵制着她的精神，使得她无法分出全部的精力用来对抗他，所以他面对的才不是杀生院祈荒的本体。

“没错，你大致察觉到了吧？”杀生院笑着说，“从一开始，就有一个出色的电脑专家在与我对抗，让我不得不集中精力应对那些病毒。真是了不起，竟然能够利用少量的信息在那么短的时间内开发出针对我的电脑术式的攻击性程序。从男人的角度来说，也挺有趣。”

她抬起那纤细的手臂，掌心聚集起充满邪气的紫光和黑雾。但那动作不像是要近身攻击，Archer眼神一凛，纵身一跃避开地面上出现的巨大手掌，顺势举剑向杀生院冲去。她微微一笑，毫不躲闪地朝Archer的剑刃击出一掌，炸裂的紫光瞬间将他击飞了出去。

她变得更强了，稳住身形的时候，Archer心想。那么她刚刚提到的那个人想必已经死了。

“那真是个有意思的男人，看似无聊，实则内心有着丰富的想法。即使眼睛能看着世界，但他为自己的心建造了囚牢，以此试图让灵魂与肉体分离。这一切都是他遵循着自己从出生起所知的唯一活法而做的，既是不愿走出舒适区的固步自封，也是对自身的麻木，或许也有一部分对国家的忠诚。引导他也别有一番趣味，我带着他的意识走出钢筋水泥的丛林，离开机械的冷光和金属的漠然，去到我幼时生活的那些山清水秀的地方，向他展示混乱的秩序，原始的美丽。我在流动的泉水边教他唤醒欲望，在草木蜂蝶的环绕下取悦他，而他把我推倒在野花编织的枕席上，向我索取欢愉。到了最后他已经无需由我带领，自己就会去遵循欲望而不是服从规章教条，我也就不用再引导他了。到头来，他确实为了他所爱的事物而死了吧。”

杀生院的话语宛如诗歌般美丽，但Archer眯起眼睛，从那些花哨做作的言语中捕捉到了真相的轮廓：“你引诱了他，他爱上了你，所以你不再需要他了，而他为了你牺牲了？”

“真是毫无诗意的说法。”杀生院没有否认。或许根本不屑于否认。

“你的势力扩张到现在，与你交锋的人肯定不止这一个，为何把他单独拿出来跟我说？反正不会是你一时兴起抒发情感，你对他人没有这种东西。”

“还是看得那么透彻，从者。没错，我向你讲述我与他的故事是有原因的。”魔性的菩萨向他微笑，满足的，恶意的，轻蔑的，“这个男人，可正是你主人的得力盟友啊。”

胸口仿佛遭重锤一击，但英灵的大脑还在冷静地运作着。她说的话不完全可信，但如果士郎身边真有这么一个负责用电脑技术与杀生院对抗的角色，也并不是不合理。而刚才杀生院的实力突然增长，说明死去的那个人必然不是什么小喽啰，而是举足轻重的人，有着远超常人的技术，士郎去找他结盟也是有可能的。

“你的主人已经败了，从者。那爱我的人出卖了他们的信息，我的信徒摧毁了他们的据点，将所有的反抗者一网打尽。他寡不敌众，为了换取追随者的生命，只能屈膝投降，任由我的信徒处置。”

杀生院的声音慵懒而漫不经心，她轻轻一摆手，一个屏幕飘到Archer面前，上面显示着他红发的御主被五花大绑，潮流般涌动的人群押着他走过街道，两侧的群众向他扔着石头、垃圾和污秽物。那景象让弓兵紧握剑柄直到关节发白，骨髓都因愤怒和焦虑燥热起来。

“……我不信。”他说，“你的话语总会掺杂谎言。”

“明明都已经亲眼看到了？”

“没有亲眼看到。这不过是你想让我看到的东西。”Archer挥剑劈碎面前的屏幕，“我还在这里，说明我的御主还活着，活得好好的。只要他没有死去，我就会战斗到底。”

“他已经落入我的手中，很快就会因我的信徒的愤怒而死去了。若是你乖乖放下武器，我就让我的信徒饶他一命。”

胸腔中，心脏如击鼓般跳动着，理智与感性交战，让他心如乱麻。但信念如烈火般烧穿了他，Archer咬了咬牙，斩钉截铁地说：“我拒绝！我不会信你说的任何一句话。我比谁都清楚他的能耐，只是这种程度的战场，他有能力跨越。”

闻言，女神的笑容瞬间消失，转变为不耐烦的愠怒。

“真是固执到无可救药。”杀生院祈荒缓缓抬起双臂，“你的每一缕情绪我都能清晰的感觉到。你对你的主人有着如此强烈的情感，以至于你现在恨不得抛下所有的自尊与我交涉，只为了增加他的生存机会。但你没有这么做，不论是因为忠诚也好、信任也好还是推断也好，说到底都是理性战胜了情感。既然这份理性让你下定决心继续骚扰我，那就让我吞噬你那碍事的理性吧！”

说罢，杀生院的周身忽然泛起一圈金亮白光，这时Archer才凭借着自己丰富的知识意识到她摆出的姿势。“佛教密宗的手势吗？”他当机立断解除掉手中的剑，在脑中搜寻到了他想要的武器构图，手心中的魔力伴随着幻想的成形闪动着蓝白交织的光芒。

金光暴涨，如海浪般覆盖了整个世界，原本被混沌笼罩的黑色空间仿佛迎来了日出，若不是释放光芒的女神已然变生，使得光线中蕴含着足以融化理性的精神攻击，那光甚至可以用神圣来形容。欲望、本能、慈爱，那正是与虚拟的世界融为一体的魔性菩萨散发的气质，名为“理性吞噬者（Logos Eater）”的神光。

与那耀眼的金黄相对，红衣的弓兵手中涌动着令人安心的莹白，随着他喊出宝具的真名，在他身前竖立起城塞般的障壁，阻隔了那宛如神迹的精神攻击。

“此为遥远的理想之城（Lord Camelot）！”

那宝具正是昔日亚瑟王的圆桌骑士中最为高洁者，加拉哈德的盾。以此为媒介显现的，是在那个神代还未完全消亡的不列颠岛，由妖精建造的白垩之城卡美洛的城墙。那是存在于人民的幻想中，象征希望和幸福的城市，因此只要使用者的精神毫不动摇，内心绝不屈服，那就是永不倒塌的城壁。

Archer注视着那覆盖天际的金光，紧皱着眉头。虽说只要不动摇就不会崩溃，但此刻的他并不如那位高洁的骑士那样坚定不移。即使是大部分的冲击被挡下，他也能感觉到有丝丝缕缕的金光顺着墙砖的缝隙钻入，试图挑起他内心的愤怒、悲哀和焦虑，试图用他对卫宫士郎的情感颠覆他对卫宫士郎的信任。但此刻他无需做到心如铁石，只要能够在这波冲击过去之前都坚信他御主的能力，他就不会被魔性菩萨的欲望所吞噬。

不知道过了多久，Archer始终站在那里，承受着金光之海的冲击。他的鹰眼都因过于刺目的光亮而暂时失去了视力，只能靠感知魔力与灵子判断周围发生的一切。耳边传来城墙开裂、大门崩毁的声响，但他只是坚持着，默念着“此身为剑之骨”的誓言。直到白垩之城只剩下残垣断壁，而金光也不再散播精神攻击，与空间稳定地合为一体。

“……真是的，果然我跟圆桌骑士还是有一段差距啊。”Archer自嘲着，抬起头看向不远处的杀生院祈荒。她的身上已经不再是那身朴素的尼姑服，而是如他在降神仪式中所见一致的，足以用恬不知耻形容的粉白衣袍，头上长出黑与粉的角，让人联想到佛教中魔的形象。大地与天空都变成了华美的金色，莲花与绿叶轻轻摇曳，一切都仿佛佛教的壁画，唯独那被捧上神坛的堕落女子昭示着此处即为地狱的事实。

“看吧，如今的我已然没有了束缚，这整个虚拟的世界都将为我所用。”杀生院如此宣告道，既有妩媚的娇羞，又有放荡的自信，“你已经毫无胜算了。你的主人也已经毫无胜算了！”

“闭嘴，妖妇。”Archer答道，手中再次握住黑白双剑，“不过是第二回合罢了，离分出胜负还早！”

注：

间谍（Spy）：人物灵感来源于《Fate/Extra CCC》中对杀生院进行描述时提及的一个边缘角色。“本来是被派去调查她的谍报员，却最后为了保护她死了，以杀生院恋人的名义。那人本不喜欢人类，更不会沉迷于女性。”


End file.
